


Amelia Part 8

by Sheryl8869



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheryl8869/pseuds/Sheryl8869
Summary: The sad and horrible story of Amelia continues.





	Amelia Part 8

Amelia Part 8

It has been about 3 hours since Mulder has heard from Scully. The two men are sitting in Tad’s office while Tad tries to do some work. Tad looks at Mulder and says it’s no use; I can’t concentrate when I know Amelia is right upstairs and in pain (both physically and mentally). Mulder says we need to let Amelia and Scully have as much time together as they need. I would just feel better if I where upstairs in case something happens or in case she needs me said Tad. Okay said Mulder, as long as you promise to give them all the time that they need. I promise said Tad. Mulder text’s Scully:

Love,

We are coming back upstairs but will give you two as much time and space as you need.

Love,   
M

Less than two minutes later Mulder get’s a response. All it said was:

K

Mulder says everyone is going to be hungry soon so let’s order a couple of pizzas and once they are delivered we will go upstairs and wait. The pizzas are delivered in about 45 minutes and the 2 men head back upstairs with the pizzas in hand. They walk into the apartment and Mulder goes to sit on the couch while Tad goes to get a couple of beers. Mulder text Scully again:

Love, 

We are in the living room. There is pizza if you guys get hungry.

Love,   
M

After about a minute or so Scully responds:

K. Thank you

The two men spend the next 4 hours just sitting and waiting. Mulder calls and checks on the kids and gives Skinner an update on what is going on. Tad tries to watch some TV. Mulder naps off and on.  
Scully comes out at one point just get a couple slices of pizza for the two of them but then goes back into the bedroom without saying a word. She just looks at Mulder and gives him a little smile. He can tell that she has been crying.

At one point during their wait the two men hear crying. Tad gets up to rush into the bedroom but Mulder stops him and says, you will only make things worse if you go in there right now.  
In the bedroom Scully finishes typing and closes the laptop. She tells Amelia to hang on a second as she goes to the door and opens it. She sticks her head out the door and asks Mulder for his phone. He starts to asks her way when she says I need to show Amelia the pictures of my and the kids arms. He hands her his phone and she closes the door again.

There is something I need to tell you Amelia said Scully. Do you remember me telling you about how the girls and I had the same nightmare while Krycek was holding you, before you came back? Yes said Amelia. Well it happened again a week ago said Scully. Timing wise it sounds like it happened the same night you were taken she continued. What do you mean asks Amelia? Scully takes a deep breath and says a week ago all 3 kids and I woke up within a couple of minutes of each other with what appear to be burns on our right arms. Scully shows Amelia the pictures of all 4 of their arms and Amelia is shocked.  
Scully continues by saying not only did our arms have the same shape and color as the burns on your arm but all 4 of us were in pain but we controlled the pain with Tylenol. Somehow the 5 of us are connected but not as intensely as you and Jackson are connected. I will say that Jackson cried none stop for 3 days until he would cry himself to sleep due to exhaustion. We contributed this to his arm but now 

I think he actually felt everything that happened to you and did not stop crying until you were sedated said Scully. Amelia starts to cry and says I am so sorry Dana, I never meant for you and the children to suffer. When they were hurting me I just kept thinking about protecting you and the children. But I had no idea that I was actually hurting you and the children. I try to protect you guys and I still cause you pain said Amelia. Scully says Amelia it is not your fault, you had no idea you were doing it. 

It is my fault Dana and nothing you say can change my mind said Amelia. You and Mulder just need to take the kids and stay as far away from me a possible. Maybe the further apart we are the less likely I can hurt you or the children. Or maybe I can ask The Smoking Man to take me far away and then you guys will be unharmed said Amelia. Scully started to get upset at the thought of her sister going away with The Smoking Man. She tried to stay calm and reason with Amelia but Amelia was adamant that she needed to stay away from Scully and the children.

Mulder and Tad are sitting in the living room when they start to hear shouting. Oh crap said Mulder with his head in his hands. What asks Tad? They are arguing said Mulder. So said Tad. If they are arguing then it means it is pretty bad he continued. Why do you say that asks Tad? Mulder says Scully always keeps her calm when it comes to Amelia. She is always reminding me and Skinner that we have to stay calm and not yell or fight with Amelia because it will only get her more upset and determined. If Scully is arguing with Amelia then it must be a pretty bad argument he continued. What do we do asks Tad? Nothing said Mulder. Nothing, what do you mean nothing, we have to do something he said. Mulder laughs and says those are the two most important women in my life but they are also stubborn and head strong, especially Amelia, and I know better than to get in the middle of whatever they are arguing about said Mulder with a laugh.

Scully and Amelia continue to argue about Amelia going far away in order to protect Scully and the children. Scully is pacing the bedroom with her hands on her hips yelling, I cannot loss another person in my life. I cannot loss you Amelia. The kids cannot loss you. Scully takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to Amelia. She takes Amelia’s hand and says I don’t want to fight with you. I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want the kids to lose you. We need you Amelia. I need you and the kids need you she said.

Amelia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. With tears running down her checks says but I need to protect all of you and if I am hurting you when they are hurting me then that is not protecting you and the kids. Do you think I want to go away asks Amelia? No I do not she said. Do you think I want to be away from you and my kids, our kids? No I do not she said. But if me being near you is hurting you and the kids then the only solution is to be far away she said. 

Listen said Scully; arguing is not going to solve anything tonight. I don’t want to fight with you she said. I only want to help you, take care of you, and be there for you she continued. Amelia just shakes her head and says we can continue that conversation later. Scully looks at Amelia and says now what do we do about the two out in the living room? What do you mean asks Amelia? Well they are going to want details on what happened to you said Scully. Oh wow said Amelia; I don’t know if I am ready to tell Tad everything that happened. I don’t think I can handle the look in his eyes while I tell him.

Obviously we need to let Mulder know but I don’t think I can tell Tad what happened said Amelia. I am just so tired she said. I have an idea said Scully, how about we kill two birds with one stone? I want to know about the first 3 times you were taken so how about Mulder, Tad, and I read the details about what happened from the journal and then you can rest said Scully. I don’t know Dana, I am afraid that if Tad knew what happened to me then he might not want anything to do with me say Amelia. Well first of all if that is true then he is not the guy for you said Scully. Secondly, Tad told Mulder and I that after he found out the little bit of what happened to you he fell in love with you more said Scully. I think he has a right to know Amelia said Scully. I think he has a right to know everything, starting with Bill she continued.

If after knowing everything Tad decides he does not want anything to do with you then Mulder and I will get you out of here and take you to Skinners apartment since he is at the house with the kids said Scully. Besides, if you are going to be in a relationship with him don’t you think he has the right to know about your past asks Scully? I have a feeling after he reads you journal he will love you even more than he already does she said. If you think so Dana said Amelia. I know so said Scully. I will tell you what I am going to do say Scully. I am going to give you another pain shot and something to try and help you sleep and hopefully keep the nightmares away. I will not leave your side until you are asleep she said. Amelia just shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

Once Amelia is asleep Scully takes the laptop and goes out to the living room and sits down on the couch next to Mulder. How is she asks Tad? She is asleep said Scully. It got pretty heated toward the end didn’t it asks Mulder? Yes it did she said. That is a conversation for later she said. Now I need to talk to the two of you concerning what Amelia told me about what happened said Scully. Actually about more than what happened recently she said. I don’t understand said Tad. I have here Amelia’s laptop and on it she has kept a journal she said. What do you mean Amelia’s laptop said Tad, I have never seen that laptop before and she has been living her for weeks now.

She hide the laptop under the dresser said Scully. Why asks Tad? Because she did not want you to see what is on here but I have convinced her that you should be able to see what is on this laptop said Scully. She is terrified that once you read everything on here that you will change your mind about being with her she continued. What said Tad with shock in his voice, I love her with all of my heart and there is nothing that can or will change my mind. That is what I told her said Scully.

So what I will do is read her journal from the first time she was taken from here and then after that you can read the rest of her journal said Scully. Mulder and I will go sit will Amelia while you read the rest of her journal because we unfortunately already know everything else she has written about. At this point Mulder looks down at the floor while putting his hand on Scully’s knee. Are you ready Tad asks Scully? As ready as I will ever be he responded. Scully opens the laptop and typed in the password. 

She clicks on the file titled Taken – First Time and she starts to read:

As I sat here watching the 11 o’clock evening news with Tad there was a knock at the door. He went to answer the door and when he opened it I was surprised to see who was standing there. I guess I should not have been surprised since I knew he would show up sooner or later but I guess I was just hoping it would be later, so so much later. As that cigarette smoking disgusting old man, or for the purpose of this journal he will be referred to as DOM from now on, walks into the apartment with a smirk on his face I start to become sick to my stomach as I have no idea what he has planned for me. Next his goon or a side kick or body guard or muscle walk in and starts to approach me. Tad starts to step between the goon and me but I don’t want him to get hurt so I stop him.

The DOM says it is time to go. Go, go where as Tad? This is none of your concern as this is between the mother of my child and me. Just hearing him say the words mother of my child sends a shiver down my spine and makes my blood boil. The DOM then looks at me and says we had a deal my dear and I expect you to keep your end of the deal or I will not keep my end of the deal. I would hate to have to hurt your sister and her daughters he said. I would hate to have to leave my son, Mulder a widower and childless again if you decided to back out of our arrangement.

No no no, I will not back out. Just don’t hurt them I said. Just let them be and I will stick to our deal. That is a good girl he said, now we need to get going. Going, where are you taking her asks Tad? Again that is none of your concern he said to Tad. But don’t worry because as long as she behaves and does what she is told she will be returned soon said the DOM. But if you breathe a word of this then those she is trying to protect will pay the consequences. 

With tears in my eyes I walk over to Tad and said that we both knew this was going to happen but I promise I will be okay and I will be back. Just pretend like nothing is wrong and act like everything is fine. I am sure he will have someone watching your every move so please don’t give them a reason to hurt you. I now see tears in his eyes as I lean forward to give him a gentle goodbye kiss on the lips. I give him a hug and whisper in his ear that I love him and I will see you soon.

The goon grabs me by the arm and pulls me away from Tad and all I can do is say I will see you soon. They walk me out of the building and toward a car that was waiting on the street. I guess the goon thought I would try to run because once we got outside his grip on my arm tightened. Tell your goon to let go of my arm before I hurt him, and you know that I can do it I said. The DOM laughs and says to the goon, you can let go of her because she is not going anywhere. The goon laughs and looks at me and says listen here Bitch, you can threaten to hurt me all you want but there is nothing you can do to me.  
I don’t know who you are calling a Bitch but I sure as hell know it is not me I told him. The goon looks at me and says that I need to shut the hell up and do as he says or he will have to hurt me. The DOM laughs and says to the goon that he shouldn’t underestimate me. I am not worried said the goon. Well you should be I told him and then the next thing he knew he was on the ground holding his groin and with a broken nose. 

Mulder is laughing at this point and Tad is just confused. What the hell is so funny asks Tad? I saw that guy and he was huge, how the hell did she take him down like that he asks? Let’s just say that she is really strong said Mulder. Scully just shakes her head and laughs saying that is an understatement.

The driver of the car jumps out and helps the goon off the ground and into the front seat of the car. He then opens that back door for me and the DOM. Once we are in the car I try to get as far away from him as possible but the door is preventing me from going any further. As the DOM lights another cigarette he says you look good my dear, I am guessing that Mr. O’Malley is making you happy. Don’t do anything that would make me have to hurt him. Now let’s talk about our son. My son I tell him. He proceeds to say our son with an angry tone in his voice. He continues by saying I want to discuss our son’s name. What about my son’s name I ask, I knew this would anger him but I did not care. The next thing I knew his fist was meeting my cheek.

Tad stands up at this point and says what the hell. He hit her asks Tad? Mulder stands up and says I am not happy about it either but I need you to just calm down and listen to the journal, all of your questions will be answered.

Now my dear let’s start over he said, I want to discuss Jackson’s name. Why I ask? Because I don’t like his name and I want to change it he said. Listen you can call him whatever you want but his name is and will always be Jackson and you can’t make me call him another than Jackson. I don’t want to argue my dear he said but WE will be changing his name. Call him whatever you want but his birth certificate says Jackson and his name will remain Jackson I told him. Besides it is not like you are ever going to see him to call him by name anyway I said.

That is not exactly true he said. What I ask? You said you would let him be and let him stay with Dana and Mulder I said. I do not plan on going back on our agreement he said but I will meet our son some day and when I do his name will be Marcus he said. Whatever I said, call him whatever you want because he is and will always be Jackson to me. As I sat in the car with my body pressed against the door so I could get as far away from him as possible he reaches over and starts to stroke my arm. I am sorry about striking you my dear but as long as you behave it will not happen again he said. 

I close my eyes and pretend I am somewhere else, anywhere else but in this car with this old man who is touching me headed to God knows where. I am becoming sick to my stomach due to his touch and all I want to do is open this door and jump out of the car. But I can’t because I need to protect my sister, Mulder, my babies, Tad, and Skinner. I have to do whatever is necessary for all of them to stay safe. I just concentrate on my breathing and try not to vomit. I think about being at the park with my babies and seeing them happy and laughing. I think about rocking Jackson and holding his chubby little hand and his eyes closing as he falls asleep in my arms. The next thing I know the car stops and the driver gets out of the car. The back door opens and the DOM says it is time to get out my dear.

I am led into a warehouse, just a plain warehouse. Damn it I say, I should have paid attention to where we were going but now I have no idea where I am. Now I am walking into the warehouse and have no idea what is ahead of me. I try to prepare myself for anything that might happen. I start to think about the possibilities of what might be ahead and I start to cry. I don’t know if I can go thru all of that again. Yes, yes I can. I can do it for my family. I can do anything for my family as long as I know that are safe and happy.

As I am lead into a room I see a man in a white doctor’s coat and a medical table. I start to have flashbacks to that year. That horrible horrible year. But was it horrible I ask myself? Was it really a horrible horrible year if I got Jackson out of what happened during that year?

Tad asks what year is she talking about. What happened that was so horrible? Mulder says you have to be patient but I promise you all of your questions will be answered.

I am lead to the medical table and told to sit down by the doctor. Is he a mad man like the last doctor? What does he have planned to do to me I ask myself? I look to the left and see a small table that is holding several empty syringes and everything a doctor would need to take blood. Why are they going to take my blood? What do they want with my blood? The doctor nicely asks me to hold out my arm. Nicely? He is nothing like the last doctor or at least he appears to be nothing like the last doctor. He takes several vials of blood. Then he asks me to open my mouth and he swabs the inside of my cheek. He also takes some kind of tool and scrapes some skin cells off of my wrist and final takes a couple hairs from my head. DNA? Why do they want DNA samples I asks myself?

The entire time this was happening the DOM just stands there and watches while smoking another cigarette. The doctor takes all of the samples and disappears behind a different door then I entered from. Would you like anything to eat or drink my dear asks the DOM. Well aren’t you a generous host I said sarcastically. I want you to just leave me alone I tell him. As you wish my dear he says but just know that there are guards on the other side of this door and then walks out of the room. 

I sit in the room for what seems like hours but the clock on the wall says that I have only been in this room for 2 hours. Can a clock lie I ask myself because it sure as hell feels longer than 2 hours. The doctor enters the room again with a tray in his hands. He sets the tray down and it contains all of the medical equipment as the tray did just 2 hours ago. He again takes blood, hair, skin cells, and swabs inside my cheek. He thanks me and leaves the room again.

This action by the doctor repeats itself every 2-3 hours for the next 24 hours. Thru out this time the doctor offers me something to eat and drink but I politely turn him down because I am not sure what they might put in the food or drink. If you don’t at least continue to drink water I am going to have to start an IV so you will not dehydrate the doctor says. Fine I say I will have a bottle of water that is unopened.  
Once he returns with the unopened bottle of water he says that if you need to use the restroom there is a toilet on the other side of that door as he points to a door in the corner of the room. As soon as the doctor leaves the room I rush to the door to see if there is anything in that room that could be used as a weapon but sadly there was no mirror or window, just a toilet. I go back and sit on the exam table and open the bottle of water.

I wait until the next time the doctor enters the room to perform the same test over and over until finally the DOM enters the room and says that it is time to go. Go? Go where I ask? Go home he tells me, until the next time. Next time? What the hell did he mean next time I asks myself? I don’t say anything but I just get off of the table and walk out the same door that I entered this room thru. I am led to the same car and the same driver takes me back home, back to Tad. I try to pay attention to the surrounds that the car passes and the direction that the car drives but I am so tired I can’t seem to focus.   
I am led into Tad’s building and to the elevator. When I turn around the DOM is gone. I immediately push the button to close the elevator doors so incase he is still there he will not be able to get into the elevator. I push the button for the penthouse and once the elevator arrives to that floor the doors open and I slowly stick my head out of the elevator and look to see if anyone is in the hallway.

There is no one there so I slowly get out and walk to the penthouse door. I realize I don’t have my keys to unlock the door so I am going to have to knock and hope Tad is home. Before I knock I decide to try the handle and see if it is unlocked by chance and surprisingly it is. I slowly open the door and I am surprised to see Tad sitting on the couch. It looks like he has not slept, just like me. I hear him say my name and I see him rush toward me. Stay calm I tell myself, don’t freak out on him. As he is approaching me he reaches for me and I say, trying to remain as calm as possible, please don’t touch me. I see the hurt in his eyes so I now feel horrible for hurting him but I just know that if he touches me right now I will flip the fuck out. He stops about 2 feet from me and all I can do is try and think of something to say to him. He looks at my arms and sees all of the bruising from the needle makers and asks what the hell happened. I am sorry; I just need a little space I tell him. 

I see the tears and hurt in his eyes and I apologize to him over and over again. I just need a little time I tell him. I feel horrible for hurting him because he does not deserve it. I tell him, I just need a little time. Of course he says, I understand but I can tell that he is upset. I try my best not to cringe or flip out every time Tad touches me and after about another 24 hours things start to get better and I don’t cringe at his touch. I am finally able to enjoy his touch again and things are getting better and better until….

That explains why she was acting so standoffish to me said Tad and why she had needle marks and bruising on her arms. I have so many questions asks Tad. Just as Mulder is about to say something Tad says I know I know all of my questions will be answered. I just don’t know if I can wait for the answers. Scully looks at Tad and says we are doing this Amelia’s way and you are just going to have to wait for your answers. But I promise you that you will get your answers but you need to hear her story in the order that it happened she said. The only reason we are starting with the most recent incidences is because Mulder and I already know the rest of the story. 

The rest of the story asks Tad? I don’t know if I can handle the rest of the story if it is as bad as I think it is he says. You can and will handle the rest of the story because you love Amelia say Scully. Scully looks at Tad and then at Mulder and asks, are you guys ready for the next journal entry? Mulder reaches over and squeezes her hand and yes, I am ready. She looks at Tad and say are you ready Tad? I guess so he said. 

Scully clicks on the file titled Taken – Second time and start to read:

It has been a week since I was taken and then returned. Things with Tad and I appear to be back to normal. I hated the look on his face when I would not let him near me. He was so understanding and actually slept in the other bedroom for the first couple of nights after I was returned. I was finally able to feel his touch without flipping out and I could see the relief in his eyes when I did not back away from him.

Just as things were back to the way they were before the DOM showed up there was a knock at the door. We were getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door and Tad looks at me with fear in his eyes. He goes to answer the door as I follow him into the living room. Once he opens the door I start to have tears form in my eyes as I see the DOM standing there. As he is holding a lite cigarette in his hand he says it is time to go. Tad starts to object but I tell him that it is okay and that I will be fine. I will see you soon I say as I kiss him goodbye and squeeze his hand.

I am led out of the apartment, to the elevator, out of the building, and to a car. Once in the car the DOM tries to talk to me but I just ignore him. Finally after ignoring him long enough he yells, answer me when I am talking to you. I look at him and said our deal did not include me having a conversation with you. Just do what you need to do to me but I am not going to carry on a conversation with you I yell back at him.

The rest of the drive was quiet. We arrived at the same warehouse but this time I paid attention and realized we traveled west for about 30 minutes and that we are in the factory district on the outskirts of town. I was escorted into the same room as before and sat on the same medical table as before. The same doctor entered the room but this time the tray he was carry was not holding empty syringes but also syringes containing some kind of liquid. 

I squeeze my eyes shut and say to myself here we go again. Just like the injections when I was pregnant with Sammy and when I was with Krycek for that year. I want to asks the doctor what the injections are for but I know he will not tell me so I don’t even waste by breathe. I just try to prepare myself for any side effects that might happen as a result of the injections. The doctor takes my arm and injects me with god knows what. He looks at DOM and says now we wait. Wait I ask? Wait for what I ask? That is not any of your concerning DOM says. None of my concern I ask? The hell it isn’t I say. What the hell did you do to me I yell. Maybe nothing, maybe something he says but we are just going to have to wait and see.

Wait. Great I say to myself. I hate the waiting game. DOM leaves the room but the doctor starts to hook me up to a heart monitor and a blood pressure machine. Once he is done I start to pace, or at least as much as I can while hooked up to these machines. I start to feel a headache coming on but I don’t know if it is due to the injections or stress. My heart rate starts to increase but again I am not sure if it is due to the injections or stress. After an hour the doctor takes blood, skin, hair samples as well as a swab from my cheek. He leaves the room and now I am all alone.

I start to sweat, a lot, and my headache is getting worse. I notice that I am starting to breathe harder and I am becoming light headed. The next thing I know I am waking up on the floor and the doctor is looking down at me. I can smell cigarette smoke so I knew HE is in the room. I can feel something warm running down my face so I reach up and touch it with my finger. I pull my hand away and look at my fingers that are now covered in blood. I look to my left and I see the small tray that was holding the empty syringes is now on the floor. 

The doctor says you hit your head when you fell. He slowly helps me onto my feet and then on to the table. He asks me to tell him about what happened. I did not answer him. He asks his question again and I still did not answer him. The DOM says, from the corner of the room, this is part of our deal and you will answer the doctor’s questions NOW. I tell the doctor about the sweating, headache, trouble breathing, and feeling light headed. He makes some notes in what appears to be a medical chart and then leaves the room. He returns 10 minutes later and another injection. He takes my arm and injects me with God know what and then he says, this time I need you to tell me about any symptoms that you are having when they are happening. I see DOM in the corner and he says you will give the doctor the information he needs as part of our deal and then he leaves the room.

The doctor sits in the chair and just watches me. There was silence in the room for about an hour, according to the clock on the wall. Why are you doing this to me I ask him? What is he holding over your head? Or is it money? How much is he paying you? The doctor never answers the questions but instead just sits there staring.

About 30 minutes after the injection I start to feel a cramp in my leg. I tell this to the doctor and he makes a note in the chart. A few minutes later the heart monitor starts beeping like crazy. The doctor makes a note in the chart. I know that means rapid heartbeat. A few minutes after that I start to feel sick to my stomach but I can’t run to the toilet because I am hooked up to these machines. So instead I get sick all over the floor. I couldn’t help it because there was no where I could go. The doctor makes another note in the chart.

The doctor leaves the room and returns with another tray full of medical supplies. First he takes blood, skin cells, hair samples, and swabs the inside of my cheek again and then he injects me with something. This routine continues every couple of hours and the doctor continues to just sit there and write down my side effects. These side effects ranged from the things that happened before to new side effects. There was tingling in my fingers and toes and another time my arms and legs went numb. There were more headaches that were so bad it felt like my eyes were going to explode. At one point I am laying on the table and the doctor jumps up out of his chair and grabs a towel and starts to wipe my face. I was so out of it I had not realized I was bleeding from my ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. 

Scully gasp as she reads the details of what happened to Amelia. She has tears running down her cheeks. Mulder pulls her against him and holds her tight against his chest while rubbing his hands up and down her back. He whispers into her hair to just let it out. Finally Scully pulls herself together and pulls out of Mulder’s arms. She says I am okay but we just need to keep going. She continues to read:   
Finally after about 24 hours DOM walks in the room and says it is time to go. I get off the table and walk to the car. Again they bring me to the building and walk me to the elevator and then disappear. I take the elevator to the penthouse and again walk to the door of our apartment. I open the door and again Tad is sitting on the couch, like he was waiting for me – expecting me. I guess he sees some blood in my hair and on my clothes so he jumps up and rushes toward me. 

I put my arms out in front of me and he stops. He looks at me and asks me if I am alright. I tell him I am fine and that I just need to take a shower and get cleaned up. I go into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I take off my clothes and get in the shower. I turn the water on as hot as it will go and yes it is burning my skin but I don’t care. I just need to get this blood off of me. I scrub my skin because I think I was trying to scrub the memories away but they didn’t go away, they never go away. I guess I was in the shower for a long time because next thing I know Tad is knocking on the door and asking me if I am okay and asking why the door is locked.

I tell him I will be out in a minute. I get out of the shower and realize I forget to grab so clean clothes or pajamas. I wrap a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I open the door and see Tad sitting on the bed. I walk to my dresser and grab some clothes and change while my back is to him. Are you hunger he asks me? Yes but I just want to go to sleep. I go back into the bathroom and brush out my wet hair all while Tad is watching me. I feel so guilty because I am hurting Tad even more but I just need space and time. I am sorry I tell him. Please forgive me but I just need a little time. Tad walks toward the door and says he will be in the other bedroom if I need anything.

I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep. I can’t stand this; I can’t stand what I am doing to him I say to myself as I am crying. He does not deserve this I say to myself while I am crying. The next thing I know I wake up and look at the clock. I have slept for 18 hours. I get out of bed and go out into the living room to find Tad sitting there watch TV. Hi he says. Hi I say. There is silence between the two of us and I can’t stand it so I have to say something. The only thing I can think of is I’m hungry. Tad laughs and says I will make you something. I laugh and say the great Tad O’Malley is going to make me something to eat? I never thought I would see the day that Tad O’Malley makes something to eat in the kitchen. He smirks and says there is a first for everything. As time goes by things get better and I am not afraid for Tad to come near me. I can see the relief in his eyes when I don’t reject his touch when he reaches for my hand. 

I just don’t understand said Tad. I don’t understand why he is doing this to her he said. Mulder says it is a long long story and you will have all of the answers but in due time. I don’t know if I can keep doing this said Tad. I don’t know if I can sit here and listen as Amelia describes in detail what was done to her, what he has done to her said Tad. Mulder looks at Tad and says you need to do this for Amelia. You need to do this so you can understand her better he said.

Scully starts to read from the file titled Taken – Third Time:

Well journal I feel like I am going to repeat myself, a lot. A week has past and DOM shows up at the door late at night. He does not even say anything this time. I just stand up and walk over to Tad and kiss him goodbye. I walk out the door, out of the building, and to the car. We drive to the same warehouse and I walk into the same room where I am greeted by the same doctor. He takes more samples from me and then injects me with something.

This time it is almost 2 hours before I start feeling any side effects. Just as the doctor is about to take more samples and give me a second injection everything starts to spin. My chest is hurting so badly that I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest. The next thing I know I am waking up on the floor and the doctor is kneeling over me doing CPR. DOM comes rushing into the room and I hear him yell, what the hell happened. She had a reaction and it caused her heart to stop the doctor said. It took me over 3 minutes to get her back he continued. I thought to myself, 3 minutes. I was dead for 3 minutes. Why did the doctor have to revive me? Why couldn’t he just let me die and then this would all be over?

Mulder reaches over and puts his arm around Scully’s shoulder as Tad is now crying while listening to these heartbreaking words.

After that the doctor didn’t inject me with anything else but continued to take samples from me and monitor me. Finally DOM comes into the room and says it is time to go. This is where I am going to repeat myself again journal because I walked out to the car and they drove me to the building. I got in the elevator and went into the apartment. This time however I found Tad asleep in the bedroom. I didn’t want to disturb him so I grab a change of clothes. I cover him up and turn off the TV. I turn the light off and close the door on my way out. I go to the other bedroom and take a shower and then crawl into bed. This time I do not cry and I don’t know why. Am I just getting use to all of this and becoming numb to whatever happens to me, whatever they are doing to me? 

I am awakened by Tad yelling my name while he runs into the bedroom. Oh thank God Amelia you are okay. I knew you had to be home when I saw that I was covered up and the TV and light were off and the door was closed. He approaches the bed but stops there. He must be getting use to how I am so standoffish after I am returned. That is something he should not have to get use too. This whole this is not fair to him. He is very gentle and understanding and I appreciate him for that. He makes me breakfast again and after time things are back to normal again. 

Scully looks at Mulder then at Tad and says, are you guys okay with me continuing or do you want to take a break? Mulder looks at her and says I am okay to keep going. Tad says me too; I just need to know what happened to Amelia. Scully looks at both men and says I know what happens next because I typed it as Amelia dictated it to me. I need you both, especially you Tad to just stay calm and listen. You are not going to do Amelia any good if you get upset and fly off of the handle she said. Tad looks at Scully and says I have a bad feeling about this and Scully says you should.  
Mulder takes her hand and intertwines their fingers and says I am ready Love.

Scully clicks on the file titled Taken – Fourth Time and starts to read:

Well journal it has been a week and both Tad and I know that DOM could show up at anytime but we don’t talk about it. Tad has not left my side for 3 days now. He does all of his work from the apartment and he has canceled filming of new episodes of his show and actually put the show into re-runs. I am actually touched by this but I don’t want him to have to put his life on hold for me, because of me. Tad got a call from his secretary saying that the F.B.I. was here to talk to him again so he threw on a suit and went downstairs as quickly as he could so not to raise any suspicion that I might be hiding in his apartment. Anyway when he got to his office Dana and Mulder were waiting to talk to him. However he said that only Dana actually came into his office. After her visit he called me and told me that it was Dana and that she said that Krycek escaped from police custody while being transported to the courthouse for the preliminary trial.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor with the phone laying next to me and Tad kneeling over me. I guess I fainted at hearing the news about Krycek. Tad told me that once I did not answer him on the phone he rushed upstairs to find my on the floor. He also told me that Dana questioned him about the night that I disappeared but that he stuck to the story that we come up with. My heart broke when he told me that she had tears in her eyes when talking about Krycek. I know Tad wanted to tell her everything but he didn’t because of me. For that I am thankful.

I became very standoffish from Tad again because of the mention of Krycek’s name. I felt so guilty because it is not fair to Tad for me to basically be afraid of him when he was done nothing but try to help me. I don’t know what to do to fix this so I don’t freak out when he tries to touch me or hold me. That night as I sat on one side of the living room and Tad on the other side, because I felt safer with distance between us, there was a knock at the door. Tad and I both look at each other and then he gets up to answer the door. I get up to follow him. He answers the door and I hear him say oh my God. I look to see who is at the door and I instantly fall into a ball on the floor and start crying. I can’t believe Krycek is standing at my door. I can’t believe this is happening again.

I know Tad rushed toward me and reached for me, only to comfort me, but when he touched me I just flipped out and had horrible flash backs. I can hear Tad, from what sounds like far away even though I know he is right next to me, calling my name and begging me to talk to him and then all of the sudden I don’t hear Tad’s voice anymore. Next thing I know I am being picked up and carried out of the apartment. I don’t remember crying anymore. I don’t think I fought either. I think was in shock and just gave up at that point. I don’t remember the car ride or going into the warehouse. The next thing I knew was I was lying on the table in the same room with that same clock on the wall. According to the clock it had been 5 hours since the knock at the door. Five hours since I last heard Tad’s voice.

I look around the room and I see DOM sitting in the corner. I try to sit up but I am restrained. I try to break the restraints, like I have before. DOM laughs and says you can try but you can’t break them. Why not I ask? Have you ever heard of magnetite he asks? Yes I have and what does that have to do with anything? Do you know that it is only one of 2 things that will bring down a super solider he asks me? Yes I respond.

Tad interrupts and says wait a minute I remember hearing something about a super solider program from like 15 years ago or so. What does that have to do with Amelia ask Tad? And don’t tell me that all of my questions will be answered he said. Mulder looks at Tad and says during that year that she was missing they turned her into a human version of a super solider. They did what asks Tad? Tad looks at Scully and asks what does magnetite have to do with this. Scully says there are only two ways to kill a super solider, pierce the base of the scull or exposure to magnetite. She continues by saying we were never able to figure out what effect magnetite would have on Amelia. But after Skinner said that the blood work showed a small about of magnetite in her blood stream and it appeared to be made into a sedative I knew that a larger dose would severely hurt her or kill her. Scully continues to read:

So are you telling me that magnetite will also kill me? Yes dear but because you are human it would take a lot longer for you to die. What does that have to do with why I can’t break these restraints she asks? I had the wonder doctor take a small portion of magnetite and create a sedative said DOM. But I am not sedated so why can’t I break these restraints I ask again. Well my dear, he said if you were to take half of a dose of this sedative it would not knock you out as well as decrease you strength, slow down your healing, and your other wonderful special gifts that I have given you he said.

Special gifts I yell, are you fucking kidding me by calling what you did to me special gifts. DOM looks at me and says do you know how many people would kill to have what you have? Then give my “special gifts” to them because I don’t want them and I never did. Now now dear don’t sound ungrateful he said. You are very special and one of a kind, at least for now he said. Oh, I get it. That is why your doctor took all those DNA samples from me and gave me those injections. Because you are trying to create more human super soldiers I said. DOM laughs and says you think you have everything all figured out don’t you? Pretty much I said, just hurry up and do what you need to do so I can go home. Oh no my dear, you are going to be staying with us for a while this time. What I yell? Why I yell? He looks at me and says we have some things that we need to deal with and that will require you to be here longer then the last 3 times.

What things are that I ask? More tests I ask? There are going to be more test but we have some things we need to deal with first he said. What things I ask? I see him wave to a camera that is in the corner and all of the sudden Krycek comes in the room. Krycek is standing there with a huge smirk on his face and he says, did you miss me? Stay away from me you son of a bitch or I will kill you like I should have months ago I yell. He slides his finger across my cheek and says well you can’t do shit to me right now can you? Then all of the sudden I feel his palm meet my cheek and I hear a loud slap. Whatever they gave me is slowing down my comprehension of what is happening but that son of a bitch just slapped me. I swear to God I am going to kill you and when I do it is going to be so painful you are going to beg me to put you out of your misery I yell at Krycek.

The next thing I know Krycek’s hands are around my throat and I am having trouble breathing. I hear DOM say now now Alex, Amelia and I have something we need to discuss and then I will let you deal with her however you see fit. I feel Krycek take his hands off of my throat and I start gasping for air. I hear DOM asks Krycek to go get the supplies that he needs. What supplies I wonder? I look at DOM and he says that we have something we need to discuss. And what would that be I ask? Why that would be our son he says. My son I say to him. Right there that is what I wanted to talk to you about he said. I am tired of you denying that Marcus is our son said DOM. I look at him and say Jackson is my son. No my dear Marcus is our son and I want you to admit it he said.

I laugh at him and said I will never admit it and there is nothing you can do to make me. I would not be so sure about that my dear he said. Just then Krycek enters the room but I can’t tell what he is carrying.  
Scully stops reading and Mulder looks at her and asks if she is okay. Yes she replies I just need a minute. She closes he laptop and stands up. She walks to the bathroom and closes the door. She tells herself that she needs to pull herself together or she is never going to get thru reading the rest of Amelia’s journal. Even though she knows what is coming because she typed it out for Amelia it is still difficult for her to comprehend.

Mulder and Tad look at each other and then they hear her crying. Mulder goes to the bathroom door and knocks. He calls Scully’s name and asks if she is okay. She says I am fine Mulder, I just need a minute. Mulder leans against the wall, across from the bathroom door, and refuses to leave. Scully yells thru the door, I am fine Mulder please just go sit down. But he still refuses to leave his spot. Finally after a couple of minutes Scully opens the bathroom door and she is not surprised to see Mulder standing there. I told you I was fine Mulder she said. I know you did but I was just waiting to use the restroom. She looks at him and smiles, nice try Mulder but I see right thru you. He laughs and pulls her into a hug.

After a few seconds she pulls away and says I guess we should continue. Okay said Mulder and together they walk over to the couch. She picks up the laptop and begins to read again:

DOM says you will no longer deny that I am Marcus’ father. I don’t look at either man but say my son’s name is Jackson. DOM looks at Krycek and just shakes his head. Krycek starts to mess with something so I look at him to see what he is doing. I know what I am seeing but I just can’t comprehend what he is going to do with it. DOM and Krycek switches sides and now Krycek is on my right side. DOM nodes to Krycek and Krycek lights a hand held blow torch.

Scully closes her eyes as tears run down her cheek and Mulder looks at her in shock. All he can say is no. Scully shakes her head yes. The night that you and the kids woke up and your arms were….Scully cut him off by saying yes. Mulder is now thinking that that son of a bitch, his own father, burned Amelia’s arm with a blow torch and that is how Scully and the children ended up with matching burns on each of their right arms. Tad is sitting there watching Mulder and Scully and is confused. Before he can say anything Scully starts to read again, thru her tears:

DOM undoes the restrain on my right wrist and says we are going to play a little came and if you answer correctly you win. But it you don’t answer correctly you will be punished he continued. Krycek was holding the torch so close to my right arm that I could feel the heat on both my left and right arm. The heat alone was burning the hair off of my both of my arms. Krycek looks at me and says for your sake I hope you answer correctly but I would love to punish you if you answer incorrectly. DOM says I have only one question for you my dear and if you answer correctly you win and we will move on to the next activity on the schedule. I hear his voice as I am watching the white hot flame that is putting off so much hit my arm is burning. And the torch is not even touching my arm. 

Just ask the stupid question with tears in my eyes and fear in my voice. I tell myself that I need to be strong and not show either of these two fear. I need to be strong. I need to be strong. I need to be strong. I just keep repeating these 5 words to myself while I wait for the stupid question to be asked. DOM lights another cigarette and says tell me my dear, what is the name of our son? I think to myself, be strong Amelia. I look him straight in the eyes and say MY SON’S NAME IS JACKSON. Wrong answer my dear says DOM and then Krycek takes the torch and runs it down my arm from my elbow to my fingers. I tell myself not to scream, not to show weakness but I can’t help it. It is the worst pain I have ever felt, and that is saying something after everything that Krycek did to me for that year.

Scully is still crying while reading the words from the journal. Mulder has his head in his hands as he is crying as well. Tad is just sitting there in shock. Scully looks at Tad and asks, are you okay Tad? Tad stands up and says, am I okay? Am I okay? Hell no I am not okay said Tad. These two sick bastards have drugged my girlfriend and are now torturing her by burning her with a torch. I am not okay he says.   
Tad you need to calm down so we can continue. You need to calm down and prepare yourself she says. Prepare myself said Tad. Are you kidding me Dana? How am I supposed to prepare myself for something like this said Tad? Tad is now pacing the room and says I need a drink. Does anyone else want a drink he asks? Scully says no but Mulder says yes. Tad pours two glasses of whiskey and gives one to Mulder. Both men down the whiskey in one drink. Tad pours them each another glassful. He hands Mulder the glass and again both men down the whiskey in one drink. Tad sits down and Scully starts to read again:

I can’t stop crying because of the pain. I try to stop but I can’t. DOM says I will ask you again, what is the name of our son? I am crying so hard I can barely breathe let alone talk but I did my best to say MY SON’S NAME IS JACKSON. Before I know it Krycek has taken the torch to my arm again and I am screaming. I kept looking at the clock on the wall thru my tears and wishing that time would move faster so this torture would be over sooner. DOM keeps asking me the same question and I kept giving him the same answer and Krycek keeps giving me the same punishment. The last thing I remember is looking at the clock and seeing that 15 minutes had passed since this all started.

The next thing I knew I woke up to the smell of burnt hair and skin. I am now lying on my stomach and my left arm and both legs are restrained and I am wearing scrubs. I look at my right arm and it looks like something out of a horror movie. I try and move it but have no luck. I look at the clock and see that 4 hours has passed. I hear someone some from the corner say, it is about time that you woke up because I have been waiting for you. I look in the corner and there sits Krycek. I see him holding something in his hand and think to myself, that can’t be what I think it is. 

Krycek gets up and walks towards me with this item in his hands and starts talking about his time in prison. I was in prison because of you he said. I spent 94 days in prison and it is all your fault he said. How the hell is you going to prison my fault I yell? Because you are the reason I was there he said. No you are the reason you were there I respond. I thought a lot about you during those 94 days he said. Because of you and that brat kid of yours I spent 94 days in prison. I thought about the day you and Skinner came to visit me he said, you acted so tough but I know that in your heart you were just a scare little girl. You acted so tough telling me how you killed that doctor and how you started to choke me but I know that if I had not been handcuffed you would not have acted so tough.

I believe in an eye for an eye and it is time that I repay you for my 94 days in prison he said. What are you going to do to me I ask? Alex does not answer me but instead picks up a pair of scissors and starts to cut open the back of my top and unhooks my bra. I feel him slide a finger against my bare skin along my spine. I yell at him, get your hands off of me you sick pervert. Boy you really do have a mouth on you he said I am tired of hearing it. I would gag you but I want to hear you scream and beg me to stop he said. What are you going to do to me I ask.

He says, when I was a kid I wanted to be Indiana Jones. Too bad you failed at becoming Indiana Jones because Indy has both arms you one armed freak I yell. I close my eyes and say to myself, this is not happening…this is not happening. Anyway Indiana Jones was really good with a whip and when I was younger I stole he said…as I cut him off by saying why am I not surprised that you stole a whip. Anyway I practiced and practiced and practiced and I got pretty good at it he said. Listen, I said, can you kind of speed this along because the sooner I am away from you the better. Keep running your mouth Bitch because I have all day he said. Besides, do you really want to piss me off right now he said? But it is so fun to do I said. Listen, he said, I am tired of your mouth and you are going to learn to keep your mouth shut. The hell I will, I kept my mouth shut for a year because you threatened my girls and then you would keep me away from my son but you can’t hold them over my head anymore I said. DOM and I have a deal and my kids are to remain unharmed I said.

I know what your deal is and I am not planning on hurting Mulder and Scully’s kids and your son. They aren’t your kids when you gave them away he said. What kind of a mother are you to just give your daughters away like that he asks? I think to myself, just don’t respond. I will tell you what kind of a mother would give up her kids he said. Only a horrible worthless mother would give up her kids like that he said. You are a whore that got yourself knocked up and thought you could raise the kid on your own. Then you lead on poor Matt and claimed that he raped you Krycek continued.  
I did not lead Matt on, you and DOM hired him to befriend me and I had no idea he was psycho I said. That is your version of what happened but I have my own version of what happened he said. Well your version is wrong I said. Then you have Matt’s kid and Mulder and Scully are forced to have to take care of that kid too he said.

You forced me to go into labor and then kidnapped after I gave birth 6 weeks early you son of a bitch. I did not have a choice in the matter because you took me away from my baby I said. And then there is your son he says. What about my son I yell? Where is your son he asks? He has not been with your for these last 2 months because Mulder and Scully have been raising your son said Krycek. I wonder if he has forgotten you yet he says. I wonder if he thinks Scully is his Mommy. Scully would definitely be a better Mother then you any day. Hell, said Krycek, all 3 kids are better off without you. They would be better off if they never saw you again he said. They would be better off if they never heard your name again he said. They would be better off if you were dead he said. I keep telling myself not to cry because I don’t want to give him the satisfaction. He says your kids deserve better then you because you are a piece of trash and you deserve everything that you have coming to you.

Just then I hear a crack and then feel the whip hit my back. That is one says Krycek. Scully is still crying as she is reading the journal. Mulder is now pacing the living room with his hands in fists. Tad is sitting there in complete shock. He beats her with a whip asks Tad? He tells her that she is a horrible Mother and then beats her with a whip he asks again? Yes says Scully in a whisper. No wonder she is afraid of men he says. No wonder she was so standoffish of me every time she was returned he says. How many times does he hit her asks Tad? Scully does not answer but instead just starts to read again:  
Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry I say to myself. Crack. Two he says. Crack. Three he says. I was able to not cry until number seven, something inside me just snapped and I cried out from the pain. Crack. Eight he said. You’re such a big man aren’t you I said thru my tears and pain. You’re such a big man that you had to tie me down so you could get your jollies off I said. Crack. Nineteen he said. I started to feel dizzy and then I guess I pass out.

When I came to I am still lying on my stomach and restrained. I hear from the corner Krycek say, good you are awake. I waited for you because I did not want you to miss any of the fun. Crack. Twenty he says. Does this excite you I ask? Does it excite you to beat me when I can’t defend myself I asks? Crack. Twenty one he says. I continue to cry out in pain between each hit and I keep telling myself that it will be over soon. Crack. Thirty two he says. Because of you I was in prison he says. Crack. Because of you I was going to be put on trial. Crack. I spent 94 days in the hell hole of a prison he says. Crack. Crack. Crack. 94 days while you were able to come and go as you pleased he said. Crack, Crack. Crack. While you were able to have a life he said. Crack. Crack. Crack.

I start spacing out and not really hearing what he was saying. The next thing I knew I was coming to and Krycek was waiting for me to wake up so he can continue. Crack. Crack. You took 94 days of my life from me because I was in that prison. I can’t take 94 days of your life he said. Oh wait he says with a laugh, actually I have already take 1 whole year of your life. But that does not count he says. You took 94 days from me so the best I can do at this point is give you 94 lashes with the whip. One for each day that I was in prison he said.

94 yells Tad. He hits her 94 times with a whip yells Tad again. That is what was wrong with her back when I saw it he said. I just saw a small portion of her back but what I saw was horrible he said. I can’t believe someone is that sick to do this to her he said. Mulder and Scully don’t say anything in response to Tad. After a couple of minutes Scully starts to read again. 

I keep looking at the clock thru my tears and I am willing myself to not show weakness to this scumbag. Crack. Crack. Crack. Ninety two he says. I tell myself to hold on because he is almost done. Crack. Ninety three he says. Just one more and then it will all be over I tell myself. Crack. Ninety four he says. He says 94 hits for 94 days in prison. I can hear him but it sounds like he is far away, everything is starting to become blurry I say to myself. That is the last thing I remember.

Scully looks at Mulder and Tad and says maybe we should take a break. Tad is looking at the floor and says no, I want to keep going. I need to know what else happened to her he said. Scully looks at Mulder and he just shakes his head yes.

I wake up and realize that I am no longer lying on the medical table. I look at the wall for the clock but it is not there. I sit up and realize that I am no longer restrained. I am on the floor in a different room. I realize I have a different shirt on but not a bra. I normally would be upset that someone took my bra but there is no way I can handle wearing a bra with how much my back hurts right now. I get up off the floor but become light headed so I reach for the wall. I slowly slide my hand against the wall as I make my way toward the door. I try to open the door but it was locked. I tried to break open the door but was unable to. That must mean that I am still under the effect of the magnetite.

My back is throbbing and my arm feels like it is on fire. I slowly make my way to sit on the floor while only using my left arm and hand. I look around the room and see that there are no windows and only one door. The room is completely empty, not even a chair. Hello I yell. Is anybody there I yell. I don’t receive a response. I start to get lightheaded so I lay on my left side on the floor. I make sure to lay more towards my front so not to hurt my back. I also make sure to lay my right arm gently on the floor. The cool cement floor actually feels good against my skin. I realize I don’t have any shoes or socks on. So I am wearing scrubs and in my bare feet. This is familiar; this is how I lived for a year. 

I wonder what time it is? I have no idea how long I was unconscious for. I don’t even know what day it is. I am so tired of this crap. I am tired of being someone’s lab rat. I am tired of being someone’s punching bag. I am tired of having some crazy man abuse me for his own enjoyment. When is this going to be over? Why can’t this just be over? At this point I don’t care how it ends as long as it ends.  
Part of me wants to die so I will not feel pain anymore and I will not be used and abused anymore. But then part of me wants to survive so I can see my kids again. I want to see them play and laugh and cry and throw fits and grow, all normal kid stuff. My kids, oh how I miss them. I guess DOM and Krycek are right when they say that they are not my kids anymore. I gave them up. I thought I gave them up so they could have a better life but maybe I gave them up for a different reason.

Maybe DOM and Krycek are right when they say that I am a horrible mother and my kids are better off without me. Maybe I actually know that I am a horrible mother but am just too afraid to admit it. I can admit that my kids are better off with Dana and Mulder. My kids have both a Mother and a Father now. With me they would only have a crappy Mother. My kids have love, security, a home, and anything that they would ever want or need. With me they would not have any of those things. My kids are definitely better off without me. I think I could survive knowing that my kids are taken care of. Hell I think I could die happily knowing that my kids are taken care of, actually I know I could. Maybe Krycek will have mercy for me and just put my out of my misery. Who am I kidding? Krycek isn’t going to do that because then all of his fun will end.

Tad looks at Mulder and Scully and says I don’t understand why she is saying these things about herself. Why is she talking about dying asks Tad? Why is she convinced that she is a horrible Mother he asks? This is what Krycek does say Scully. He gets in her head and tells her these horrible things. A person can only hear so many negative things about themselves before they start to believe it she says. You have to understand Tad that for a year Krycek beat into her head that she was a horrible mother and the girls were better off without her. Then he kept her newborn baby away from her saying that it was for the baby’s own good. He has gotten into her head and she believes everything he has said to her said Scully. This is unbelievable said Tad thru tears. Scully starts to read again:

I wake up still laying on the floor. I must have fallen asleep but I just don’t know for how long. The only light in the room is from an overhead light attached to the ceiling. I lay there some more and think about the only good thing that came out of me having to give up all 3 of my babies is that by doing so Dana and Mulder have the family that they deserve. They were meant to be parents and I was meant to be the one to give them the children that they deserved to love and care for. If anything positive comes out of this whole mess the last couple of years is that I was able to make the 5 of them a family. The family that they all deserve to have. I can die knowing that I was able to put these 5 together to be one big happy family. Dana and Mulder have done so much for me, especially Dana, and I am glad that I am able to pay them back by giving them the children that they have always wanted.

As I lie on the cement floor and think about my kids I hear someone on the other side of the door. I use my left hand to sit up and I wake as Krycek enters the room. It is about time you woke up he said. I am sorry if my passing out from the pain that you inflicted has inconvenienced you I told him. You know I am really getting tired of you smart ass mouth he said. I would have thought you would have been use to my sarcasm after the wonderful year we spent together she said. Keep it up he said and you will regret it. Promises promises I said, you are a low life scum bag that is only good at following someone else’s orders or beating the hell out of me when you are not torturing me.

If that is what you think of me then I don’t want to disappoint you he said. What do you mean by that I ask? I have a little surprise for you he said as he opened the door. In walks a huge dog that walks straight to Krycek and sits next to him. What is with the dog I ask? I am doing the only thing that you say I am good at he said. I am not going to beat the hell out of you, as you say. But I am going to do something to you that I am thoroughly going to enjoy he said.

What are you planning on doing to me I asks? Krycek kneels in front of me and puts his hand on my cheek. He looks into my eyes and says, I suggest you protect your face. What the hell is that suppose to mean I ask. But before I knew it Krycek had give the dog the command and the dog attacks me. The dog attacks my legs and all I can think about are the dog’s teeth as they are sinking into my legs over and over again. I try to kick the dog away from me but this only seems to make the dog madder. 

Mulder says, so that is how she got the bites on her legs. Scully just shakes her head yes. This is unbelievable said Tad. I don’t know how much longer I can sit here and listen to these horrible details about what they did to her he said. Mulder looks at Tad and says, if you love Amelia then you will sit here and listen to these journals. Tad just shakes his head yes. Scully continues to read:  
I use my arms to protect my face and head but the dog has his teeth in my leg and is pulling me across the room. The pain has now increased because my back is screaming in pain from being pulled across the floor. 

I think I hear Krycek laughing but I am not certain because I am so distracted by this dog that is using my legs as a chew toy. I didn’t think that the dog would ever stop biting me when all of the sudden I hear someone yelling Krycek’s name. What the hell are you doing Alex yelled DOM. Krycek calls the dog off of me and tells him to leave the room. DOM says I leave for half a day and this is what you do to her. You have a dog attack her DOM said? As I am lying on the floor the back of my shirt is lifted and DOM sees my back. My God Alex, what the hell did you do to her DOM says as he kneels down and looks at my back. Not much said Krycek we just had some unfinished business that we needed to deal with. Well you unfinished business is now over said DOM. 

I lay there and listen as DOM yells at Krycek saying I told you not to hurt her while I was gone. You were only supposed to make sure she did not escape. Krycek says so it is okay for me to hurt her because you say so but not okay for me to hurt her after what she has done to me? DOM says your job is to follow my orders. You owe me after I got you out of prison he said. A prison she put me in said Krycek. That does not matter said DOM, you are to follow my orders and nothing else. Now get the doctor in here so he can treat her wounds and get her ready for the next test said DOM.

The next test says Tad? So when they are not beating her or torturing her they are doing tests he says. Scully looks up from the computer long enough to say yes and then she goes back to reading:  
Both men leave the room and leave me lying on the floor while my legs are bleeding from the dog bites. After a few minutes the doctor comes in and kneels beside me and starts to clean the wounds on my legs, arm, and back. He tells me to take my shirt off, but to use it to cover my chest. He treats the welts on my back and then tells me I can put my shirt back on. He leaves the room and then returns with another pair of scrub pants and then leaves while I struggle to put them on with one arm and legs that are in pain and even more painful to the touch.

I don’t know how long I was left in the room this time, but it seemed like hours. Finally Kyrcek comes back and says get up. I struggle to get up with all of my injuries and because I am taking too long he grabs my left arm and pulls me up. He leads me out of the room and down a hallway to the original room I was in. He orders me to get on the medical table and to lie down. The doctor then walks in carrying a tray of medical supplies and instruments.

Krycek looks at the doctor and says give her another dose so she can’t fight back. The doctor does as ordered and gives me a shot of what I am guessing is the half dose of the sedative that they created that contains magnetite. I don’t even fight against getting the shot because what is the use. They are going to win one way or another, and the other ways usually means pain. As Krycek put the restraints on my left wrist and both legs I look at the medical tray that the doctor brought. I see gauze, a scalpel, needle, what looks like thread (obviously it is not sewing thread like in New Mexico), and empty containers. What the hell is going on I ask? What are you going to do I ask? Shut up yells Krycek. I look at the doctor and say whatever you are planning to do you don’t have to do it. Just stop and I will make sure that you don’t go to prison I said.

I don’t know how much money that old man has offered you or what he is blackmailing you with but you don’t have to do this I say with tears starting to roll down my checks. Even though my right arm is not restrained I can’t really move it due to the severe burns and pain. I look at Krycek and he is standing over me with a huge grin on his face. Even though I know they gave me another dose I try to fight against the restraints. Krycek is now laughing at me and says I suggest you save your strength because you are going to need it. What is that supposed to me I yell.

Krycek leans down and says, you see the old man wants to see how a human super solider would survive and recover after certain things have happened. What other kinds of test could there be to do I yell, you did test on me for a year. True said Krycek but those were mainly test to the outside of your body to see how you would recover but we never did any test to the inside of your body. What do you mean I ask, with terror in my voice? Patients, you will find out soon enough said Krycek. Plus the old man just wants to cause you pain because you will not admit that that brat of yours is also his son said Krycek. I am never going to admit that he is my son’s father so if that is the case then do whatever you want to me I scream. As you wish said Krycek, then he looks at the doctor and says you can begin. The doctor lifts my shirt up to expose my sides and stomach and a little bit of my chest. Wait Wait Wait I scream, aren’t you going to knock me out? Krycek laughs and says, now where is the fun in that.

Mulder looks at Scully, who has looking down at the computer, tell me they did not do what I think they did to her? Tell me they did not do surgery on her while she was awake and could feel everything he asks? I wish I could Mulder she said. Next thing they know Tad is saying, from the other side of the room, this is inhuman. Am I supposed to understand that they not only treated her so badly this time but also for an entire year when she was being held against her will ask Tad? Yes said Mulder, as well as she was forced to have a baby. Scully just wants to get this over with so she just starts to read again:  
What are you going to do to me she begs? Krycek says, you know what I think it would be more fun to tell you so I can fuck with your head some more. What do you mean I ask? You see the old man wants to see how a human super solider can survive and recover when there is an internal trauma he says. What do you mean an internal trauma I ask?

Krycek continues by saying, well everyone knows that the human liver will regenerate if you remove part of it. But since you are a human super solider we want to see if that is true for other organs he says. I start to shake so hard that it feels like an earthquake. I don’t understand I said. He looks at me and says I guess you really are that stupid and continues to say, we are going to remove part of you kidneys, lung, intestines, and stomach and see if they grow back. For your sake I hope they do or you will be dead and that brat kid of yours will never get to see his piece of shit whore of a mother again. Krycek continues by saying, oh and so your screaming does not get on my nerves both the doctor and I are going to wear ear plugs so feel free to scream as much as you want. At that point both the doctor and Krycek put in the ear plugs as I beg the doctor not to do this. I look at Krycek and he is standing on one side of me with a huge smile on his face. Then I look at the doctor and he looks very determined as he picks up a scalpel.

I am screaming for someone to help me but no one comes. I scream at the doctor not to do this but he does not even look at me. I even lower myself to beg Krycek not to allow this to happen but he just laughs in my face. The next thing I know I feel the scalpel cutting into my skin. I am so overwhelmed and both physically and mentally exhausted that I can’t help but start crying. I continue to beg the doctor to stop as he is cutting into me. I am not exactly sure which organ he is going to remove part of first but all I know is I feel a very sharp and horrible pain in my side as I assume he is cutting whatever organ.   
After the doctor is done removing part of whatever organ he stitches me up and then moves on to another spot and starts cutting. I know it is not going to do any good but I can’t help but continue to beg the doctor to stop. I try not to scream or cry but the pain is too much that I can’t help it.

I kept watching the clock hoping again that time would fly by and this would be over with. One by one the doctor cuts into me and removes part of an organ. He stitches up that wound before moving on to the next area. This action is repeated over and over again until finally the doctor is done. He looks at Krycek and says we will have to hold off giving her any more doses of the magnetite for a while so we can monitor her healing.

Mulder says so that is why the incisions were almost healed because they stopped the injections long enough to see if she was recovering from the surgery. They withheld the injections long enough to see if the organs grew back and then they sedated her for the last 4 days that they held her he said. Scully says it appears so and then started reading again:

Both the doctor and Krycek leave the room and I am left alone. I am still lying on the table with my left arm and both legs restrained. I am lying here and no matter how I try to move I am in pain. I am in pain from lying on my back. I am in pain from even trying to move my right arm. My chest, stomach, and sides are in pain every time in take a breath. And my legs are in pain and throbbing without me even trying to move them. I am so drained that I am fighting to stay awake. I need to stay awake so I can talk to the doctor when he comes back in here. I need to try and convince him to let me go. My eyes lids are getting so heavy that I can’t keep my eyes open. The last thing I remember is looking at the clock on the wall but not being able to tell what time it is because everything was becoming so blurry. 

I would sleep until the doctor would come in and check my incisions, use a ultrasound machine to check if my organs were growing back, and to take blood samples (along with hair, skin, and saliva). After about what I am going to guess a day and a half or so of these things happening ever couple of hours I heard the doctor and Krycek talking from the other side of the door. The doctor says that he has completed all of the test except for one final test and that test is going to take about four days to complete.

What is the last test ask Krycek? The test actually has to do with the organ parts that I harvested but I need to keep her here in case I need more specimens. Well I don’t think I can handle 4 more days of her mouth so just sedate her until it is time to return her he said. I remember seeing the doctor come into the room with a saline bag and an IV stand. He went to my left arm that was still restrained, and inserted the IV needle into my arm and then started the IV. I asked him not to do this but he did not respond to me.

So journal that is the last thing I remember before waking up in the apartment. I have no idea if anything else happened to me during those 4 days and I don’t know if I would even want to know. I am torn. What is that saying, damned if I do and damned if I don’t? I want to forget the things that I do know happened to me and I want to know about the things that I don’t remember.

Scully looks up from the laptop and says that brings us to where we are now. Tad just shakes his head and says this is just all so unbelievable that I can’t wrap my head around it. Well believe it said Mulder because that woman in there (as he pointed to the bedroom) has had more loss in her life and has had more hardship then anyone I have ever known. Scully looks at Tad and says, Amelia said that you could read the previous entries of the journal so that it may answer some questions for you or might explain why she is the way she is. You mean about Matt and the year she was missing he asks? Yes, but also other things that happened to her going all the way back to when she was a child said Scully. I don’t understand said Tad. Just read the rest of the journal and I think you will understand then she said.  
Mulder and I are going to go sit with Amelia while I make some notes concerning her condition and what kind of treatment I gave her said Scully. She hands the laptop to Tad and she and Mulder start to walk to the bedroom. Tad says wait a minute, I don’t understand. All of these entries are about things that have happened to her asks Tad? Yes said Scully. Tad looks at the first entry and asks who is Bill? That is my brother she responded. There is an entry called Daisy and Jackson on the road he said, that does not make any sense. I just don’t understand, he repeated. In that entry Daisy is Amelia and Jackson is Mulder she said. Just read the journal and I think you will she said. We will be in the bedroom if you need us she said and then she and Mulder go to the bedroom and close the door leaving Tad alone with Amelia’s laptop.

As Mulder closes the door Scully starts to cry. He pulls her into a tight embrace and whispers; everything is going to be okay Love. She says I knew what the last entry said because I typed it but to hear me say the words that described what my sister went thru just made it that much more real. All of the sudden she pulls out of his arms and says I need to see our babies right now; I need to see Amelia’s babies right now. What, he asks? I want to Skype Skinner and see the babies she said. But Love it’s late and they are asleep he said. Then Skinner can just show us each baby sleeping but I just need to see them she said.  
Okay Love, he says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, than we can give Skinner an update. He pulls her back into an embrace with one arm while he dials Skinner, via Skype, with his other hand. It takes a few moments but then Skinner pops up on Mulder’s phone screen. Skinner looks like he had been sleeping. I am sorry if we woke you Sir said Mulder. It is no problem said Skinner, how is Amelia? Pretty much the same said Mulder, she is asleep right now.

We wanted to let you know that Scully talked to Amelia and we now know what has happened to her over the last month said Mulder. But before we go into details Scully really wants to see the babies said Mulder. We know they are asleep but we thought maybe you could just show us each baby while they are asleep he said. With tears in her eyes Scully says, please Sir I just need to see my babies right now. Of course Skinner said. He goes to Jackson’s room first and quietly sneaks in and points his phone toward the baby. Scully see’s Jackson lying in his crib with his pacifier in his mouth and this brings a smile to her face. She then whispers to Mulder about how funny it is that Jackson always sleeps with his right arm above his head. Then Skinner goes to the girl’s bedroom. He shows Mulder and Scully Daisy first. Scully has a smile on her face while seeing her little girl sleeping peacefully in her crib. They see her holding her blue puppy that she has slept with since she was a couple months old. Mulder whispers to Scully, Lord help us if she ever loses that puppy because she will never sleep again which means we will never sleep again. They both laugh at this. Finally Skinner goes over to Sammy asleep in her crib and they see the little girl, who is sucking her thumb, has kicked off her covers again. Mulder says, well it looks like we have a thumb sucker. Scully softly laughs and says Sammy will just not stay covered so that is why I put warmer pajamas on her then the other 2. Skinner quietly sneaks out of the girl’s bedroom and goes downstairs. Thank you Sir, I just really needed to see them because I miss them so much and today has been one hell of a day Scully said. 

So you said that you know what happened to Amelia over the last months said Skinner. Yes we do say Mulder. It turns out that Amelia has been keeping a journal on her laptop said Mulder. She has included everything in the journal all the way back to when she was a child and what Bill did to her Mulder continued. Tad, Scully, and I read thru the journal, with Amelia’s permission, concerning the last month and now Tad is reading about everything concerning Bill, Daisy’s birth father, Matt, the 6 months she was missing, the incident at Our Lady of Sorrow, her and I on the road, the year she was missing, and her kidnapping and car accident said Mulder. Skinner said, wow that is going to be a lot for Tad to digest. Yes it is said Scully. So what happened to her since she disappeared from the farm house asks Skinner? Scully wipes the tears that are running down her cheeks as Mulder pulls her to his side. After I read the doctor’s notes concerning what they did to Amelia during that year I thought to myself that there is no way in hell it could get any worse but I was wrong she said. As Skinner rests his head in his other hand he says, Oh my God how could it possibly get any worse?

Scully said the first time they took Amelia, she and The Smoking Man argued about Jackson. The Smoking Man said that he was changing the baby’s name to Marcus. When she refused to agree to change the baby’s name and admit he was the father he hit her. He took her to some warehouse where a doctor was waiting. They took lots of DNA samples like blood, hair, saliva, and skin cells. The doctor kept repeating this every 2- 3 hours for about 24 hours and then they returned her to Tad’s apartment said Scully. Why did the doctor continue to take the DNA samples asks Skinner? I am not sure said Scully but if I had to guess I would say the doctor was trying to create something with Amelia’s DNA and he needed to continued to get DNA from her for 24 hours.

Scully said the second and third time they took her was pretty similar. They took DNA samples every couple of hours and then would inject her with something also every couple of hours. The doctor would monitor her for side effects she said. Amelia said the second time she was taken she had side effects like headaches, sweating, trouble breathing, leg cramps, rapid heartbeat, sick to her stomach, numbness in arms and legs, tingling in fingers and toes, headaches that continued to get worse, bleeding from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, and she passed out said Scully. Oh my God said Skinner. She continued by saying, Amelia said the third time they took her was the same thing. They took DNA samples and injected her with something, both every 2 hours. This time her side effects included chest pains and the next thing she knew she was on the floor and the doctor was doing CPR on her. The doctor said it took him 3 minutes to get her back she said. This is unbelievable said Skinner.

She continues by saying the fourth time they took her she was in shock when Krycek showed up at the door. Someone knocked out Tad and someone picked Amelia and carried her out of the apartment. Amelia said the next thing she know 5 hours had passed and she was lying on a medical table. She said that The Smoking Man was waiting for her to wake up and that she was restrained but could not break them. The Smoking Man told her that magnetite will kill her but it would take longer for her to die. It seems that a partial dose of the sedative, with magnetite, they created will not sedate her but it will decrease her strength and slow down her healing among other things. He brings Krycek into the room and he and Amelia start to argue and he slaps her and then puts his hands around her throat said Scully. This is fucking unbelievable said Skinner. Scully continued by saying that The Smoking Man stopped Krycek .

Scully takes a deep breath and says I need you to be calm Sir for this next part of the story. I will do my best said Skinner. Scully said that it seems that The Smoking Man wanted Amelia to admit that he is Jackson’s father and she refused. At that point The Smoking Make took the restraint off of her right wrist and Krycek lights a hand held blow torch she said. The Smoking Man demanded that Amelia admit that he was “Marcus’” father and each time she refused Krycek would move the blow torch from her elbow to her fingers said Scully. Oh my God said Skinner. Scully can see tears running down Skinners cheeks since they are on Skype. This continued for about 15 minutes until Amelia passed out. She said that next thing she knew she was laying on her stomach and both of her legs and her left wrist are restrained. Scully continued by saying that Amelia said that Krycek cut the back of her shirt open and then hit her with a whip 94 times, one time for each day he was in prison. She passed out twice during this and each time he stopped and waited for her to regain consciousness. He also told her she was a bad mother and the kids would be better off if she were dead. 

She passed out again and when she woke up she was in a different room. Krycek had gotten in her head because she started questioning if it would be better if she were dead. She questioned if the kids would be better without her. She started to question if she is a horrible mother and if the children were better off with Mulder and me. She also wondered if Krycek would have mercy on her and just put her out of her misery permanently.

She said that next thing that happened is Krycek came in the room and brought a dog and gave the attack command. The dog proceeded to attack Amelia’s legs until The Smoking Man showed up and put a stop to it said Scully. Finally, said Scully, before they sedated her for 4 days they restrained her and operated on her while she was awake and without pain medication. They wanted to see if they removed a portion of each of her vital organs and if it would grow back.

Skinner takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly and said it is so unbelievable. I can’t believe the horror Amelia has been thru over and over and over. I know Sir said Scully, I know. Skinner said, before we hang up there is something I want to talk to you about Dana. Scully and Mulder look at each other and Mulder said that can’t be good since he used your first name. Skinner said Bill’s hearing concerning violating the order of protection is tomorrow afternoon. I told the D.A. that you both were on assignment but he thinks it would be beneficial if you showed up for the hearing he continued. I don’t know said Scully. I am not sure if I can leave Amelia yet she said. I guess I can see how Amelia is feeling in the morning she continued. Skinner said, well the D.A. wants me to testify since I was the one with the children when Bill violated the order of protection. Also, I don’t want you to worry about the children because Kimberly is going to stay with them in my office with 2 guards on each door while I am gone said Skinner.  
Thank you sir said Mulder; we appreciate everything you have done for us and for protecting our children. We will talk to you in the morning and let you know if we will be able to make it to the hearing said Mulder. After the phone call ended Scully started making notes concerning what kind of treatment she gave Amelia. 

There is something I wanted to talk to you about Mulder said Scully. Okay he responded. I think Amelia is planning on giving Jackson up, giving him up to us she said. What, said Mulder? Why do you think that he asks? When I was getting ready to start typing out what happened to her the fourth time they took her she told me the password to unlock her computer said Scully. I don’t understand he said. Her password is MDSMSMSMJWSM, the kid’s initials she continued. She has Jackson’s initial’s as Jackson Walter Scully-Mulder. She read my mind and said that she did not want to talk about the initials right now, and that that is a conversation for another time said Scully. Why would she give him up asks Mulder? Scully says, she probably thinks Jackson is not safe with her, that he has been with us for 2 months and he has bonded with us and probably forgotten her, that Krycek is in her head and she thinks she is a horrible mother, and that he is just better off with us. Those are only my guesses said Scully and I could be wrong but this is what my gut is telling me.

She is a wonderful Mother said Mulder. I know that and you know that but if it is in her head that she is a horrible mother then I don’t know how we can convince her she Scully. Let’s give it a couple of days and then we will talk to her said Mulder as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Scully has been making notes concerning her treat for Amelia, she stops writing and looks at Mulder, who is pacing, and says I wonder how Tad is doing? That is an awful lot of information to take in at once she said. Should we go and check on him asks Mulder? I don’t know she said. Maybe we should just let him be so he can digest all of this new information she said. 

Scully gets up and walks over to Amelia and looks at her right arm and says now that the magnetite is out of her system her arm has started to heal. She then pulls the covers off of Amelia and pulls up Amelia’s shirt and says the incisions have started healing again. She then pulls the pant legs up on Amelia’s pants and says the dog bites are starting to heal as well. I will have to check her back when she wakes up said Scully. Do you think we should move her back into the farm house asks Scully? That way we can be there for both her and the kids she continues. I think it is a nice idea said Mulder but I don’t think Amelia will go for it. She wants us and the kids as far from her as possible he says. I think she will refuse our offer and end up staying her with Tad he continued. I guess you are right said Scully.  
So since she is healing again does that mean you are going to go to Bill’s hearing asks Mulder? Probably said Scully, plus I really miss the kids and I am sure Skinner could use a break so I was thinking that we leave mid morning, after I check Amelia one more time, go home and shower and change and then go to Bill’s hearing. After that maybe we could pick up the kids and spend the rest of the day with them she said. Maybe we can put them to bed and then Skinner can come back and stay with them so we can come back and check on Amelia again, because I know you are not going to let me come alone she said.   
Well you are right about that said Mulder. I think everything you said about tomorrow, especially seeing the kids, sounds fine he continued. I am not looking forward to seeing Bill in court tomorrow said Scully. Neither am I said Mulder. Scully laughs and says don’t lie Mulder because you know you are looking forward to tomorrow and seeing Bill in front of a judge. Yes but I am not looking forward to you having to see that or go thru that he said.

That night was a long night for Tad, Mulder, and Scully. Tad sat up all night reading all of the entries in Amelia’s journal, sometimes reading certain passages over and over again to make sure he read it correctly because what he was reading was so unbelievable and horrible. Mulder convinces Scully to try and get so sleep because they have to go to court tomorrow. She agreed but said that she was not leaving Amelia so she would just sleep in the bed with her. She told Mulder to go get some sleep in the 2nd bedroom but he said he did not want to leave either of them so he would just sleep in a chair next to the bed incase either of them needed anything thru out the night. Scully did get a little sleep but every time she would hear a moan from Amelia or she heard the heart monitor changing rhythm she would wake up and check on her. This meant every time Scully would wake up Mulder would wake up. When Mulder was able to sleep he did it with one hand on a sleeping Scully’s side.  
Finally after about 3 hours of sleep, Scully and Mulder were awakened by Amelia crying in her sleep. Scully tries to gently wake up Amelia but it is not working. Amelia is now yelling “please leave me alone”. Tad hears the yelling and rushes into the bedroom. What’s wrong with her he asks? She’s having a nightmare said Mulder. Tad starts to approach the bed but Mulder stops him and says you need to let Scully handle it.

Amelia is still screaming so Scully has no choice but to grab Amelia by the shoulders and shake her while yelling her name. Final Amelia wakes up with a fright and sees Scully over her. All she can say is Dana and then starts to cry. Amelia clings to Scully while Tad and Mulder look on as Amelia cries uncontrollable while gasping for air. Mulder escorts Tad out of the room. Tad starts to protest but Mulder says let’s just give Scully a chance to calm her down. Tad just shakes his head yes and walks out of the room. Both men just sit and wait. They final hear the crying stop and about 30 minutes later Scully comes out of the bedroom. Both men stand up and before they can ask Scully says Amelia is fine. She just needs a few minutes said Scully.

Mulder says, while we are waiting, how are you doing Tad? I am okay he responds. I read Amelia’s entire journal and I am shocked, pissed off, and horrified concerning what she has been thru. Especially starting at such a young age with your brother Dana said Tad.

Speaking of my brother said Dana; the first day we were here Bill called and threatened to take Jackson away. What yell Tad? I will have my attorney’s bury him; there is no way he is getting his hands on Amelia’s son after what he did to her said Tad. Calm down Tad said Scully during the call I was able to record the conversation without Bill knowing and I got him to admit to everything that he has done to both me and Amelia. We got an emergency order of protection against Bill that night saying that he had to stay away from me, Mulder, Amelia, all 3 children, our house, and our work said Scully.  
Thank God said Tad that is a relief. But just know that if need be I can have me attorney’s represent you. Thank you for the offer said Mulder but we have faith and trust in our attorney. He helped Scully get emergency custody of Daisy against Bill. He helped us get custody of Sammy while we were in New Mexico. He also got us the order of protection in a matter of a couple of hours said Mulder. He also said, Greg helped us adopt both girls and has done Amelia’s will a couple of times as well as our wills. Well just know my attorney’s are there if you need them said Tad. Speaking of Bill said Scully; I guess we should tell you that he violated the order of protection yesterday. What yells Tad? How? Scully said Bill went to the Hoover Building yesterday to supposedly talk to me. He caused a scene while Skinner was in the lobby with the children. Tad get’s upset and say that’s it, I am calling my attorney’s.

Mulder smiles and say that really isn’t necessary Tad. Besides there is nothing that your attorney’s can do that our attorney has not already done said Mulder. Tad shakes he’s head and says okay, but if you change your mind just let me know, Thank you Tad said Scully. Anyway, Bill’s hearing is this afternoon said Scully. Are you going to go ask Tad? Well Skinner said that the D.A. would really like us there said Scully. We also were thinking about spending some time with the kids because I haven’t seen them in 3 days and Mulder hasn’t seen them in 2 days she said. We were going to comeback after the kids went to bed she continues. But now I am not so sure if we should go at all said Scully.

Why not asks Tad? I am just too nervous to leave Amelia said Scully. Tad said Amelia would want you to go to Bill’s hearing and spend time with the kids. I am sure if you talk to Amelia she will tell you the same said Tad. Mulder said Tad is right, how about we all go in and talk to her together? Okay said Scully. But before we go in there can I ask you a question Tad asks Scully? Of course Dana, you can ask me anything said Tad. Now that you have read her journal and you know everything that has happened to her, especially the abduction, alien DNA, and her being a human super solider does that change the way you feel about her asks Scully? Tad looks at Scully with a smile on his face and says not what so ever. I love Amelia more and more every day. I love her more today than I did yesterday and I did not think that was possible. I know I said this the other night but knowing what she has been thru and survived makes me love her even more said Tad. Good to know said Scully, but just know if you are lying Amelia will know. I know, and I am being completely honest said Tad. All right then said Scully with a smile.

The 3 walk into the bedroom and see Amelia lying in bed. Amelia gives them a weak smile. Scully and Mulder approach the bed while Tad stays back. How are you feeling asks Scully? Pretty good said Amelia. Scully looks at all of Amelia’s injuries and said you are healing nicely. Mulder sits in a chair next to the bed and said we want to talk to you about a couple of things. Okay said Amelia. Scully said I need you to stay calm when we tell you this. Okay said Amelia, I will try. A couple of days ago I received a phone call from Bill said Scully. Damn it said Amelia. He tried to butter me up so we would give him custody of Jackson said Scully. Son of a bitch yells Amelia as the room starts to shake. Tad yells what the hell is going on? Mulder looks at Tad and yells Amelia is what is going on. Scully grabs Amelia by the shoulders and starts yelling, Amelia you need to calm down. Amelia you need to calm down and listen to me said continued. I promise you he is not going to get your baby she said. I need you to calm down and listen to me yells Scully. She then grabs Amelia’s face and looks her in the eyes and says he is not going to get your baby, I will kill him before he lays a hand on your baby.

Amelia closes her eyes and starts to take deep breathe while tears run down her cheeks; she is trying to calm herself down. Finally the room stops shaking. What the hell just happened asks Tad? Amelia is what just happened said Mulder. I don’t understand said Tad. You read her journal said Mulder so you should know what happened. You mean she really is telekinetic asks Tad? Yes she is said Mulder.   
There you go said Scully, just take deep breathes. Amelia’s heart rate starts to go back to normal. Are you ready to hear the rest of the story asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head yes. I was able to get him to admit everything that he did to both of us without him knowing I was recording him say Scully. Then we got an emergency order of protection to keep in away from you, me, Mulder, the kids, the house, and the Hoover Building. Skinner also had 4 guards put on the kids at all times. Good said Amelia.

Unfortunately yesterday he went to the Hoover Building to try and talk to me when he ran into Skinner and the kids in the lobby. Amelia tries to stay calm but the heart monitor shows that her heart rate is starting to race again. Just breath Amelia said Scully, just breath. Amelia shakes her head yes and Scully continues. Skinner had the guards get the kids to his office and then he had Bill arrested for violation of the order of protection said Scully. His hearing is this afternoon and the D.A. really thinks that Mulder and I need to be there said Scully. You definitely need to be there said Amelia. We were also thinking that we would then spend so time with the kids and come back after they are in bed. They are so confused right now and we just want to spend some time with them said Scully. Of course said Amelia, we have always said the kids come first. Don’t worry about me say Amelia; I am healing and am not in as much pain so I will be fine. Go spend time with your children she said.

Scully looks at Mulder and then back at Amelia and says we were wondering if you would consider moving back into the house so we could take care of you and the kids? Amelia laughs and says if I did that then these last 2 months have been for nothing. Besides she said, in another day or so I will be completely healed and you will not have to worry about me she said. Plus I have Tad here to take care of me she said with a small smile on her face while looking at Tad. Scully said if you are sure? I am positive Dana, go to court and make sure they throw the book at Bill and then go spend some time with your children.  
Scully stands up and says; well if you are sure then we will see you later tonight after the kids are in bed. Don’t worry about coming back Dana. How about you just give us a call and check in on me and then come back in the morning after you take the kids to daycare said Amelia? If you are sure said Scully? I am positive said Amelia.

Tad hands Mulder a keycard, this will get access to the building, elevators, and this floor 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Mulder takes the keycard and said thank you while he was putting it in his wallet. Mulder and Scully say their goodbyes and tell both Amelia and Tad to call for any reason. Once they are gone Tad just stays along the wall and say do you want me make you some breakfast? No thank you said Amelia. I would like you to come sit down so I can apologize to you. Tad walks toward the chair and says there is no need for you to apologize to me. As Tad sits down Amelia says because of me your life has been put in danger and for that I am sorry. Amelia, you have nothing to be sorry for he said. You have done so much for me and what do I do ask Amelia? I push you away and flip out on you she said. Amelia I want you to listen to me said Tad. You flipping out is completely understandable and I should have backed off immediately instead of trying to calm you down he said.

Amelia wipes a tear from her eye and says, so Dana told me that you read my journal? Yes said Tad. I am at a loss for words concerning everything that has happened to you since you were 4 years old he says. But know that I know everything that has happened to you I understand why you are the way that you are he says and I want you to know that I love you more, after reading your journal, then I thought I could. I am in awe of you and your strength, and I don’t mean your super strength, and I am honored that you are in my life and that you love me he said. She reaches over and squeezes his hand. 

Can I ask you a question said Amelia? Anything said Tad. Why are you here she asks? Because it is my apartment said Tad with a laugh. That is not what I mean and you know it she said with a smile. Why are you so supportive and understanding she said? Why are you willing to stand by me when I am a fucked up basket case she asks? Tad looks at her and says first of all I don’t ever want to hear you say that about yourself. Second, I am standing by you because I love you, more than I thought I could ever love someone he said. Just because you love me does not mean that you have to be with me and deal with all of my baggage she said. I have more baggage than 10 people have in their lifetime. I have a history of physically and mental abuse starting when I was 4, I have a horrible track records of picking the wrong guy except for you, I have been kidnapped, beaten, tortured, thrown off a bridge, raped, forced to have 2 babies, abducted, experiment on, been turned into a “human super solider” and was given these so called gifts against my will, I have given away my children because I can’t be their mother and they deserve better than me, I continuously have a mad man after me, and so on and so on. Why would you want to be with someone like me she asks?

Because I love you he said. We can deal with the horrible things that have happened to you together. We can deal with your “gifts” together. I understand why you gave your children away and I totally respect your reason and decision. There is nothing that you can say or do that will make me stop loving you he said. You can still love me but not be with me she said. Not being with you is not an option he said. You are blinded by love and I love you for that she said. But I know that what is best for you is to be far away from me like my children. I don’t know what is going to happen to me or when “they” are going to show up at the door and take me away and do God knows what but I don’t think it is fair to you she said. Besides she started to say but stopped. She now has tears running down her cheeks as he asks her besides what? 

What where you going to say he asks? She just shakes her head no. He lifts her chin up with his finger and says besides what? She turns her head because she does not want to see his face when she says what she is feeling. Besides she says I don’t know if I can keep doing this. Keep doing what asks Tad? Keep doing all of it she said. It is not fair to you, Dana, or Mulder to have to keep dealing with me and the crazy people who are after me she said. If I was gone then the 3 of you guys could get on with your lives. Dana and Mulder could be a happy family and just concentrate on their children and you could move on with your life and find someone who will make you happy and not put your life in jeopardy she said. What do you mean if you were gone he asks? Where would you go he asks?

You are not understanding what I am talking about she said. Then enlighten me he said, he was afraid of where this conversation was going. As long as I am alive that crazy old man will hunt me down and do whatever he wants to me she said. What do you mean, as long as you are alive asks Tad? As tears are running down her cheek she says, I know I am being selfish here but I just don’t know how much longer I can handle the test and the experiments and the torture she said. Tad shakes his head in disbelief. No Amelia, please don’t say anymore he said. I don’t want to hear another word he said. Tad I need you to understand that I have lived a life time of abuse, both physical and mental, but these last couple of years has been the worst. I don’t want to have to keep going thru that and the only way out is to end it all. Tad is shocked when he says, are you talking about killing yourself? Think about your kids Amelia he said. I am thinking about my kids she says. I need you to listen to me, I love you and my children more than anything but I need you to understand that as long as there is a chance that “they” could show up at the door at anytime I will never be able to get on with my life. The thought that at any moment “they” could show up and take me and do God knows what to me is unbearable she says. I can’t live knowing that at any minute I could be tortured all in the name of the so called greater good she said.

But, if I was gone then there would be no way that the research would continue. There would be no way that “they” could create another human super solider from my DNA. I could end it all and die knowing that if I was gone then you, Dana, Mulder, and the children would be safe because there would be no reason for them to hurt you. You all could live happy and safe lives and that alone is a good enough reason to do it she said. But you are self healing he said, you can’t die. Yes I can she said by either piercing the neck at the base of the skull or exposure to magnetite. All I would have to do is get some magnetite she said. Tad stands up and angrily says I am not going to have this conversation with you because I will not let it happen he said. You and I are going to be together forever and we will figure out another way to get you out of all of this and for the rest of us to be safe he said. But, she said, and then he interrupted her by saying I don’t want to hear another word about it he said. We will figure out another way he said, there is always another way. Now, let’s talk about something else he said, anything else. Fine she said I have a question for you. What is your question he asks?

What if I told you that I don’t think I want to have any more children she asks? Then we don’t have children he said. I am in love with you and not the possibility of us having a child together he said. I just don’t think I can have another child when I have given away the 3 I already have she said. How is that fair to Daisy, Samantha, and Jackson for me to have a baby and keep it but not the 3 of them. Plus I just don’t know if or when I will be in the right frame of mind to have another baby after the last two babies that I was forced to have and did not even get to enjoy my pregnancy what so ever she said. Don’t get me wrong, I love all 3 of my children but just because I gave birth to them does not mean I should be there mother she said. I firmly believe that Dana and Mulder were supposed to be their parents. The children have both a mother and a father with Dana and Mulder. With me, Daisy has a father that did not want her and tired to kill her while I was pregnant, Sammy has a father who raped me as well as other things, and Jackson has a father who only created him as a weapon and who does not know how to love a child. Yes I gave birth to them but I am not their mother she said, I firmly believe Dana was always meant to be their mother and Mulder their father.

I want you to listen to me Amelia said Tad. If you decide you don’t want to have any more children then it will be just you and me together forever. I will call the doctor tomorrow and schedule a vasectomy. I will do whatever I have to do to make you happy he said and if that means no children then it is just you and me together forever he said. This made her smile. So can I ask you a question he said? Of course she said. I have been listening to your words and it sounds like you are going to give Jackson to Dana and Mulder. Amelia just shakes her head yes while a tear runs down her cheek. He is not safe with me she says. He does not remember me anymore. It has been long enough since he has seen me that he thinks Dana is his Mommy and I understand that she says. It is not fair of me to come back into his life and take him away from the only two people that he knows and loves. I felt this way about Daisy after I came back and Sammy after I came back. It is also not fair to Dana and Mulder to take him away after they have bonded with him and they love him. They are and will always be better parents then I can be and will ever be she said.

So, are you going to allow them to adopt him asks Tad. Well technically they should have already started the adoption procedures according to the stipulations in my will but knowing them they have put it off because they don’t want me to feel like they are trying to steal my baby she said. I have very specific stipulations in my will concerning if I am gone or unable to take care of the baby for more than 4 weeks then they should start the adoption procedures. But I can guarantee you that they have not started this yet she said? How do you know he asks? Because I had the same stipulations in my will concerning Samantha and instead of them starting the procedures when she was 4 weeks old they waited until she was 6 months old and then only started because Skinner and the attorney basically forced them too she said.

Tad looks at Amelia and says I want you to know that I will stand by any decision you make. If you want to give him up I will support you. If you want to keep him I will support you. I only want to do what is best for you and Jackson he said. Thank you she said. This is not a decision I have made lightly she said. I want you to know that I love my babies with all of my heart and I would die for them. One of the hardest things I have had to do is give them up and sign those papers but it is not about me she said. It is what is best for the children she said. Then I support you and will do whatever you need me to do said Tad. Thank you she said. So what do we do now he asks? Well I need to call my attorney and see if they have started the adoption paperwork yet and if not then start it for them she said. Well just let me know if there is anything I can help with he said. I have an office full of attorney’s who are on my payroll and can help in any way he said. Thank you she said, but I think Greg can handle it she said. He has gone above and beyond for me and my kids and I trust him she said. Tad laughs and says that is basically what Dana and Mulder said about him too. I will call him tomorrow morning because if I know Greg he is going to be at Bill’s hearing to support Dana. Plus Greg really can’t stand Bill and would love to see the book thrown at him she said with a laugh. Whatever you want said Tad. 

Is it okay if I change the subject and I tell you something he asks? Anything she said. When you would not let me near you but you were clinging to Mulder I was jealous he said. Oh Tad I am so sorry she said. He holds up his hand and says there is nothing for you to be sorry about. Dana explained to me that when you were on the run together you and Mulder formed a brother/sister bond. I totally understand and respect your relationship with Mulder said Tad. Thank you for understanding said Amelia. Can you do me a favor asks Amelia? Of course said Tad, did you change your mind about the breakfast? No she said would you give me a kiss she asks? I would love to he said as he leans forward and gently places his lips against hers. Once they separate she says give me a little more time to heal and then I am going to ask you to give me a hug and to hold me she said. Any time baby he says with a smile on his face. He stands up and says now I am going to make you breakfast because if I don’t feed you Dana will have my head. Tad you can’t cook she said with a laugh. Correction my dear, I can cook but I just normally don’t have to he said and then kissed her again. As he walks out of the room she yells I love you Tad O’Malley. He sticks his head back in the bedroom door and yells I love you Amelia Elizabeth Scully and blows her a kiss.

After leaving Tad’s penthouse Mulder and Scully head home to shower and change their clothes. Oh the way home Scully calls Skinner at the office and tells him their plan for the day and to not say anything to the kids because they want to surprise them. While Mulder is driving Scully is looking out the window. Mulder reaches over and squeezes her knee and says Amelia will be fine Scully. I know she will say Scully. Then what is wrong asks Mulder? I was just thinking about something that Amelia said responds Scully. What asks Mulder? Did you hear her say for us to spend time with “your children”, not the girls and Jackson? Not your daughters and Jackson? Not our children, meaning the 3 of ours? But your children said Scully. Yes I did hear her say that he said.

What do you think it means ask Mulder? I think it means that she is giving up said Scully. Between being away from Jackson for 2 months, fearing he has forgotten her, Krycek being in her head and she thinking she is a horrible mother and the kids are better off if she were dead I think she has convinced herself that Jackson belongs with us said Scully. I was afraid of that said Mulder. When you told me about Jackson’s initials being JWDM and now her saying your children I was afraid that she thinks she does not deserve Jackson. What do we do asks Mulder? I don’t know said Scully, you and I both know that once Amelia has made her mind up it is almost impossible to change it. Mulder said, let’s get thru this hearing, spend the rest of the day with the kids, maybe spend a little time together, and then we will worry about trying to change Amelia’s mind he said. Sounds like a plan she said. She looks at him with a smirk on her face and says what did you have in mind when you say spend a little time together? I mean you and me, downstairs, working up a sweat and maybe making each other scream the others name he said. I like how your mind works she said, especially the downstairs part so we don’t have to be quiet. Great minds think alike he said. 

But you know the kids are not going to go down very easily tonight because they are going to be very attached to us she said. I know he said but we will just have to wear them out and then we can wear each other out. She leans over and whispers in his ear deal, and then licks the edge of his ear while squeezing his thigh. Agent Scully if you keep that up I am going to jump your body as soon as we walk in the house he said. She laughs and says we are cutting it close on time as it is so we are both going to have to wait until tonight but I think I am going to have fun teasing you throughout the rest of the day. You are an evil evil woman and two can play at that game he says. They both laugh as they turn down their drive way. 

A couple hours later Mulder and Scully arrive at the courthouse and find Skinner and Greg waiting for them in the lobby. As they approach Mulder asks Skinner how the kids are. Skinner says they are fine and are going to be surprised to see you. The girls were asking for you this morning and Jackson was looking for you say Skinner. Greg says that Bill’s wife is here and you both need to avoid her at all cost. He looks at Scully and says you are the victim here so just walk in and sit down, don’t even look at Bill or his wife. 

I have talked to the D.A. and filled him in on everything concerning Bill and the last 3 years. I have also given him a copy of the recording that you provided me Dana and he is chomping at the bit to go after Bill said Greg. Greg then says that the D.A. is going to call both you Dana and Mr. Skinner to the stand. Scully shakes her head yes and the four head to the courtroom. As they get off the elevator to walk toward the court room Mulder grabs Scully’s hand and squeezes it. She looks at him and he smiles at her and whisper everything is going to be okay. As they approach the outside of the court room Skinner says let’s wait here for a minute as Greg goes inside and talks to the D.A. for a minute.

Scully looks like she is about to cry and Mulder asks her what is wrong. Mulder, this is the last thing my Mom and Dad would have wanted she said. My parents would not want their children on opposite sides of a courtroom she continued. I know Scully but no matter what your parents would think you have to do what is right for you, Amelia, and the kids he said. Do you think your parents would not support you if they were here now, after they learn everything that he has done to you and Amelia said Mulder?

I know Mulder but my Mom did not support me during the custody case for Daisy against Bill she said. True he said, but your Mom also did not know everything that Bill had done. I never knew your Dad but I can honestly say that once your Mom found out everything that Bill had done she would have supported you and Amelia said Mulder. I hope you are right she said. I know I am right he said. He continued by saying I know there is no way your Mom would support someone who has abused you and Amelia, especially when she was a child. If your Mom heard that recording she would be ashamed of Bill and would support you 100% he said. He then kisses her on the forehead and pulls her into a hug.

As the elevator dings Skinner says okay we are ready to go in now as 4 F.B.I agents approach them. What is this Sir asks Mulder? I am going to be damn sure that Bill and his wife don’t get near Scully he said. Skinner tells the agents that Agent Scully is to be protected at all times meaning no one goes near her and you are not to let her out of their sight. Mulder says, Sir don’t you think this is a little much? No I don’t he said and as Scully’s supervisor I reserve the right to provide a protection detail when I think it is needed. Mulder just nods and says, whatever you say Sir.

As they walk into the court room Skinner directs them sit down in the row behind the D.A. with two guards on either side of Mulder and Scully. As Scully takes her sit Tara approaches and says how could you do this Dana? Skinner stands up and says Mrs. Scully I suggest you have a seat. I just want to talk to my sister-in-law for a moment said Tara. Skinner said, I am sorry but that will not be possible so I suggest you sit down. Bill’s attorney comes over and pulls Tara away and tells her to just sit down.

Greg comes over and says, the D.A. told me that he knows this judges reputation very well and this judge can’t stand child abusers. Greg also said that I guess Bill’s attorney had said that they did not think you would show up Dana so they thought all charges would have been dropped. Scully just shakes her head as Mulder squeezes her hand. The judge enters the court room and the hearing begins. The judge says we are here in the matter of Washington D.C. against William Scully Jr. The charges are violation of an order of protection. The judge turns to Bill and asks Mr. Scully how do you plea? Bill says not guilty your honor. Scully just shakes her head and whispers to Mulder that Bill is so hard headed that he thinks he can get away with what he has done.

The judge tells the D.A. to go ahead and state the case against William Scully Jr. The D.A. says your honor Mr. Scully knowingly violated an order of protection when he went to the Hoover Building looking for Agent Dana Scully-Mulder, his sister, to talk to her about an infant child in the custody and care of both her and her husband, Agent Fox Mulder. This is after he was served an order of protection the night before advising him that he was not allowed any contact with Agent Dana Scully-Mulder, Agent Fox Mulder, Amelia Elizabeth Scully, Melissa Dana Scully-Mulder a minor child, Samantha Maggie Scully-Mulder a minor child, Jackson Walter Scully a minor child, the home of these individuals and the work place of Agent Dana Scully-Mulder and Agent Fox Mulder.

Mr. Scully proceeded to cause a scene when denied access to the Hoover Building and when he realized the minor children, listed in the order of protective, where in the lobby of the same building, under the care and protection of Assistant Director Walter Skinner as well as a protective detail Mr. Scully proceeded to try and speak to the children and then yell at them which is in violation of the order of protection.   
Call you first witness the judge says. The D.A. says I call Agent Dana Scully-Mulder to the stand. As Scully starts to walk toward the witness stand she can see Bill and Tara staring at her. Scully is sworn in and the D.A. starts to ask his questions. Can you tell the court why Mr. Scully contacted you two nights ago? Scully said he found out that my husband and I had custody of my cousin’s infant son and Bill tried to convince me that he and his wife should have custody. Is this is the first time that Mr. Scully has done this asks the D.A. She responds no, he has tried to get custody of each of my cousin’s 3 children. Can you explain asks the D.A.? Scully said the first time was about 2 years ago my cousin was kidnapped and once Bill found out he flew from San Diego to file for emergency custody and planned to take the infant back to San Diego. He planned to remove the infant who was in protective custody, because the man who had kidnapped her mother was also after the baby, and leave the state with her so he and his wife could raise her as their own. I was awarded emergency custody instead of Bill. However that turned into permit custody because Amelia was missing for 6 months and once she returned she did not feel that she was able to mental take care of the baby and did not know when she would be able to so she gave up the baby so my husband and I could adopt the baby with my cousin’s blessing. 

She continued by saying then about a year and a half ago Bill found out thru a friend that our cousin was pregnant again, by the man who had kidnapped her and brutally raped her, and he tried to convince me that again he and his wife should have custody of this new baby. And tell the court what happened said the D.A. Bill asked me to meet him for lunch at a deli near my work and he said that he and his wife deserved this new baby. When I got up to leave he grabbed my arm and would not let go she said. Then what happened asks the D.A. By chance A.D. Skinner, my boss, happened to come into the deli and when he saw that Bill had a hold of my arm and would not let go he arrested Bill but had him released a couple of hours later she said. 

And what happened with that baby asks the D.A.? Amelia was in danger so my husband took her into hiding to protect her but the men that were after her found her and forced her to go into labor 6 weeks early. She delivered the baby in a cabin in the middle of the woods with my help but the men took her at gun point and left the baby with myself, my husband, and A.D. Skinner. My husband and I were by the baby’s side while she was in the N.I.C.U., we were awarded custody due to the stipulations in Amelia’s will, and at 6 months old we filed paperwork to adopt the baby. What happened when Amelia returned asks the D.A.?

We found Amelia when the baby was a year old. Amelia was held against her will, tortured, and forced to have a baby boy said Scully. When she returned was she upset that you had filed for adoption asks the D.A.? No said Scully, she was actually upset that we waited until the baby was 6 months old to file. Amelia had a stipulation in her will saying that if something happens to her and she is unable to care for the baby or is missing for more than 4 weeks we were to start the adoption procedure then. She did not try to stop the adoption because she felt, just like with her first baby, that it would not be fair to the baby to take her away from the only home and parents that she knows. Amelia always said that it is what is best for the babies and not best for her she said. So she supported the adoption of both children asks the D.A.? Yes says Scully, Amelia supported both adoptions and my husband and I made sure that Amelia was and will always be in the girls lives.

So how did you end up with custody of your cousin’s third baby asks the D.A? Even thou Amelia and her son escaped from the men who held her against her will for a year we knew she was still in danger. When they kidnapped her couple of months ago my husband and I put a plan in motion that Amelia had come up with all in the name of protecting all 3 children as well as my husband and myself she said. What was that plan asks the D.A.? Amelia had arranged everything from cash to supplies for the kids and said that if anything happened to her we were to take the kids and disappear said Scully. We were not supposed to look for her because our safety and the children’s safety were more important. A.D. Skinner headed up the search for her while we took the children and headed north. We were in constant communication with A.D. Skinner. Amelia made me promise to take the children and leave. She made me promise to put the children’s lives before her own life said Scully. Amelia escaped from her kidnappers by forcing their car off the road but she made us promise to stay in Canada and protect the children while she stayed here. Neither my husband nor I wanted to go but Amelia wanted us to protect her babies over herself.

After a little over a month she made a deal with the people who were after her that if they promised not to hurt me, my husband, or the 3 children she would willing do what they wanted. She contacted her attorney and arranged for us to be made guardians of her infant son so he would be protected both physically and legally said Scully. So what happened when your brother contacted you the other night asks the D.A.? He said that he found out thru a clerk at the court house that Amelia had another baby and we were given custody of him and my brother said that he and his wife should have custody because we already had Amelia’s first 2 kids and he thought he should be able to have her third baby she said. But that is not what Amelia wanted said Scully, she put a clause in her will that said under no circumstance should William Scully Jr. be given custody of the minor child let alone have visitation with the minor child. Under no circumstance should William Scully Jr. have anything to do with the minor child.   
Bill’s attorney interrupts and says I don’t understand this testimony. This is not a custody hearing but a hearing about an order of protection said the attorney. The D.A. says, your honor I am just trying to give a little back story concerning Mr. Scully. You may proceed said the judge. 

The D.A. says your honor I would like to play a recording of that phone call that the witness recorded. The recording will show why it was necessary for an order of protection to be issued against Mr. Scully the D.A. continued. Bill’s attorney yells objection your honor, this was recorded without my client’s knowledge. The D.A. said exactly your honor because if Mr. Scully had known he was going to be recorded he would never of said the things that he did. This recording was enough for another judge to grant an order of protection against Mr. Scully, which he violated, said the D.A. The judge says I will allow the playing of the recording. The judge looks at Bill and his attorney and says besides if Mr. Scully is innocent then there should not be any objection to the playing of the recording. 

The D.A. starts to play the recording. This is the first time Mulder and Skinner have heard the entire conversation between Scully and Bill. Mulder and Skinner are becoming more and more upset as the recording plays. There are certain things that Bill said that want to make both men jump up and go after Bill. The comments that really upset Mulder and Skinner were:  
When Bill said “that whore is not their Mother and you can do whatever you want, she gave up her right to say what your children can and cannot do when she abandoned them”

When Bill said “she was irresponsible and got knocked up more than once and then dumped her kid on you when she was done being a mother”

When Bill said “those 2 little girls are a lost cause but if I can save Jackson from you (referring to Mulder) I will do everything in my power to do so”

When Bill said “why the hell should Amelia have anything to say about what happens in those kids lives, she lost that right when she abandon her child”

When Bill said “what I will admit is that she deserved everything she got when she was a child because she was a spoiled little brat and someone needed to discipline her. So what if it I hit her he said, I never left any bruises. And so what if I locked her in her room he said. It was either that or I was going to snap and really hurt her”

When Scully said “she was force to live with a teenager and later on a full grown man who tormented her starting at the age of 4 and threatened to send her away to the home for wayward children”

When Scully said “telling a 4 year old about the monster that lives in her closet and then locking her in that same closet is horrible”

When Bill said “so what if I did those things to her said Bill. She deserved it and more and she is just lucky that Mom was around a lot of the time or she would have gotten worse”

When Bill said “Amelia was a horrible child and she deserved everything she got and more”

When Scully said “what about in San Diego when you called her a whore because she was single and pregnant and said that she did not deserve to raise her child"

When Scully referred to Bill grabbing Amelia when she was 5 months pregnant “She deserved it because she would not shut up and yes I lost my temper and I grabbed her but she would not shut up”

When Scully and Bill said “what makes it okay for you to put your hands on me not once but twice asks Scully? Dana I am really sorry I did that to you in San Diego he said, I was just so mad. What about the deli she asks? You were going to leave and I was not done talking to you and I should not have done it and I am sorry he said. Then why wouldn’t you let go of my arm when I told you too she asks? Because I needed you to listen to what I had to say he said.

When Bill said “so what if I did those things to her he said, she deserved everything she got he said. Not only from me but that bitch deserved everything that Matt guy did to her”

With each of these comments Mulder and Skinner became more and more upset. Skinner was so upset that all he wanted to do was punish Bill for all of the horrible things that he said and done. How could a man be so cruel to not only a small child, a pregnant woman, but also his own sister? Why does Bill think it is okay to just say do horrible things and then say I want her baby and expect Scully to give it to him Skinner thought to himself?

The D.A. says, and that your honor is why Agent Dana Scully-Mulder felt it was necessary to get an order of protection. The D.A. says he has no further questions and Bill’s attorney says he has no questions at this time. Scully says, can I say something your honor? The judge said, of course. I don’t want to see my brother go to jail she said, I just want him to leave Amelia, me, and my family alone. The judge said thank you Agent Scully-Mulder, you may step down. Scully heads back to her seat as the D.A. calls Skinner to the stand. Scully sits down and Mulder puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him. He whispers in her ear, you did great and then kisses her on the head.

Skinner is sworn in and the D.A. starts his questioning. Assistant Director Skinner, can you tell me what happened yesterday? Skinner said I was in the lobby of the Hoover Building waiting on the elevator when I heard some yelling coming from behind me. When I turned around I saw Mr. Scully at the security check point arguing with the security guard. He was upset that they would not let him past the check point so he could talk to his sister. Skinner continued by saying that Mr. Scully then saw me and said that he wanted to talk to me and that he needed to talk to his sister. He saw I had 3 small children with me and I guess just assumed that they were Agent Scully-Mulder and Agent Mulder’s daughters and Amelia’s son, because of the ages of the children but also because they are all red heads like Agent Scully and Amelia. He started yelling, are those my sister’s kids? Why do you have my sister’s kids? I had some agents take the children to my office but as they were leaving the lobby Mr. Scully started yelling the girl’s names and this along with all of the confusion just upset them said Skinner.

The D.A. asks, Assistant Director Skinner why were the children with you and not with their parents? Skinner said that Agent Scully-Mulder and Agent Mulder had to go away on assignment. It is very rare that they take any cases that require them to be away from home over night. Also, if a case does require them to be away from home then Agent Mulder would go and Agent Scully-Mulder would stay with the children. It is very important to them for at least one of them to always be there for the children. 

Skinner continued by saying, however this case required them both to go on assignment so since they don’t really have anyone else that they trust I stayed with the children. The D.A. said that he did not have any other questions and Bill’s attorney said he did not have any questions so Skinner was allowed to go back to his seat. 

Bill and his attorney were whispering with each other and then his attorney stood up and said, your honor my client would like to change his plea to guilty but he request one last conversation with his sister.  
The judge said this is highlight unusually but I will leave that up to Agent Scully-Mulder. If she agrees then the conversation will take place in this court room, after the hearing, with the bailiff and D.A. present.  
The judge also say since the defendant has changed his plea there is no reason to continue, Mr. Scully will pay a $5000.00 fine. The judge then tells Bill, I am warning you Mr. Scully to stay away from your sister and her family or the next time you violate the order of protection you will spend a month in jail.

The hearing ends and the judge leaves the court room and the D.A. whispers something to Greg who then goes to Scully and says, The D.A. wants to know if you want to speak with Bill. Scully looks at Mulder and he says it is up to you Love but if you decide to talk to him then know I will be by your side the entire time. Scully looks at Greg and says okay. Skinner says if you are going to talk to Bill then these 4 agents as well as myself will be there. That really isn’t necessary Sir said Scully. Yes it is said Skinner and there is nothing you can say to change my mind. Thank you Sir said Scully.

Bill and Tara approach Scully. Bill asks, is all of this really necessary (referring to the 4 agents and Skinner standing around Scully)? Before Scully can answer Skinner says yes it is. Dana, I just want to be able to talk to you without you being surrounded by armed guards because this is a little ridiculous he said. Scully looks at Skinner and ask can you and the agents please just wait by the door? He is not going to do anything when most of the people in here have guns and aren’t afraid to use them she said. Skinner said fine and directed the 4 agents to wait by the door. Then Skinner looks at Bill and says I will be watching you.

Bill then asks does he have to be here, referring to Mulder. Mulder starts to say something but Scully holds up her hand to tell him to be quiet. She looks at Bill and says first of all your wife is here so why can’t my husband be here? Second of this whole thing has to do with our children so he has a right to be here she said. Now please get on with what you wanted to say because otherwise I am going to leave she said.

Bill says I wanted to apologize to you for the way I spoke to you on the phone. It was uncalled for and I am sorry. However, never thought you would be the type to record a conversation and use it against me he said. She looks at Bill and says I did what I had to do to protect myself, Mulder, Amelia, and the kids. 

Bill says the kids really are beautiful. When I saw them at the elevator in the Hoover Building I just knew those were your daughters and Amelia’s son, I knew just by looking at them. Thank you she said. I don’t appreciate you upsetting them though she said. Why would you violate the order of protection like that she asks? I did not think you were serious about it and that it was probably him, pointing to Mulder that made you record the call and made you get the order of protection he said. Well for your information Bill it was me who decided to record the call and me who decided to get the order of protection, not Mulder she said. Is it really necessary to do all of this Dana he asks? Mom and Dad would be so upset to find out that you took legal action against me he said. Are you kidding me Bill she asks? You seriously expect me to believe that Mom and Dad would be upset with me for taking out the order of protection she asks?

The person Mom and Dad would be upset with is you because of all the horrible things you did to Amelia from the time she was 4 years old said Scully. And you said Scully while looking at Tara. I am so disappointed in you for supporting Bill in trying to get emergency custody of Daisy and take her away while her mother was missing. Then for trying to convince me to help you take away Samantha, once she was born, from Amelia. And now by trying to convince me that with 2 little girls Jackson is just too much work said Scully.

Why would you as a mother support Bill taking a baby away from another mother for no good reason ask Scully? Tara looks at Scully and says well I think drug use is a good enough reason to take a baby away from an unfit mother said Tara. What the hell are you talking about asks Scully? Bill tries to stop Tara from talking but Tara says I don’t think a drug addict should have custody of a child and when Bill told me about Amelia’s drug use history and how she use to deal drugs out of your parents house I fully supported him fighting for custody said Tara.

You son of a bitch yells Mulder and then he lunges for Bill. Scully holds him back and Skinner steps forward to help control Mulder. Scully just laughs as she shakes her head and says William Scully Jr you have sunk to a new low. First of all Tara, Amelia does not use drugs let alone is a drug addict. Second of all she never dealt drugs out of our parent’s house said Scully. What is funny to me is Bill waited until Amelia was kidnapped and not able to defend herself when you tried to get custody of Daisy. Then you try and talk me into convincing Amelia to give you custody of Samantha. And now, you wait again until Amelia can’t defend herself and threaten to take Jackson said Scully. Scully looks at Bill and says you were too much of a coward to face Amelia, after everything you have done to her, so you waited until she was missing and then you go after her children. That is low Bill said Scully. 

Let me ask you this Tara, how do you feel about your husband after hearing the recording where he admits to abusing Amelia as a child asks Scully? Tara said that Bill said you tricked him into saying all of those things and it sounds worse than it actually is. Unbelievable said Scully; I am ashamed to be related to both of you. If you can come up with excuse for everything Bill said on that recording then I feel sorry for you and your children. There is no reason a man needs to treat a child the way he treated Amelia for years said Scully. There is no reason a man should call a woman a whore and tell her she is a bad mom and then physically assault her while she is 5 months pregnant said Scully. Before Scully could continue Tara said Dana don’t you think you are exaggerating about what happened in San Diego? No I don’t said Scully, I could have had Bill arrested that night for assaulting an F.B.I. agent but I didn’t.

Are you going to tell me Tara that you support your husband after he said that Amelia deserved everything that Matt did to her asks Scully? Tara said Bill told me that Amelia was tired of being a mother and ran off with Matt and when she changed her mind you was too embarrassed and claimed he kidnapped her. Then when she found out she was pregnant she claims Matt raped her said Tara. Mulder is again being held back by Skinner. Are you fucking kidding me said Scully. Tara I would take you to the Hoover Building right now and show you Amelia’s file said Scully but it would be in violation of her privacy. I will tell you this she continued while looking at Tara, Amelia did not deserve what Matt did to her. He kidnapped her, beat her, tied her up and raped her numerous times. He took a knife and sliced her open from her feet all the way to her head, covering her legs, arms, chest, stomach, and more. He burned her with cigarettes on her feet, hands, and breast as well as bit her. He caused 3 separate head injuries. He buried her alive and she ran out of oxygen said Scully. 

I had to watch as Mulder, along with other F.B.I. agents try to dig her up before she ran out of air. I had to watch as Mulder pull her battered body out of the ground. I had to watch while Mulder and Skinner performed CPR on her. We had to watch as she had seizures due to the trauma to her brain and a fever. We had to watch after she slowly was drowning due to internal bleeding. We had to watch as she woke up and could not remember the last 6 month of her life. We were the ones that were there when she had nightmares. We had to watch as they searched the river for Amelia’s body because Matt threw her off of a bridge. We were the one that were there when she flipped out because of her fear of men. We had to watch as she decided to give up Daisy because it was best for the baby. We had to watch as Amelia suffered thru all of those things. We were there we she gave birth to Sammy 6 weeks early and then was kidnapped. We said Scully, me and Mulder and Skinner. Even Mom saw how badly she was injured in the hospital, after Matt, but I am sure Bill did not tell you that part did he? 

Where were you and Bill asks Scully? You never came to visit her, you never called to check on her, you never called to check on the kids, where were you Tara asks Scully. Tara did not answer Scully but instead just looked at the floor. If you want to believe your husband’s story about Amelia being a drug user and dealer then I feel sorry for how gullible you are. If you want to believe what your husband says instead of what really happened then I don’t know what else to say. Scully then said goodbye, don’t ever contact me, Amelia, Mulder, or our children again. And Bill if you ever come near let alone yell at or upset our children again then God help you because you will not only have to deal with me, but also Amelia, Mulder, and Skinner said Scully. Also, next time I will ask the judge to throw the book at you and put you in prison. Scully then turns and walks out of the courtroom followed by Mulder, Skinner, and the 4 F.B.I. agents.

They get in the elevator and Mulder asks her if she is okay. I am fine; I just want to go see the kids she said. Okay said Mulder and they all headed to the Hoover Building. Skinner, Mulder, and Scully approach Skinner’s office and they can hear the kids laughing thru the door. Wait here says Skinner, let’s surprise them. He opens the door and greets the 3 smiling babies, well hello he says. The girls run to Skinner so he kneels down and says I have a surprise for you. Daisy looks at Skinner and says me want surprise. Skinner then looks at Sammy and asks her if she wants a surprise. She shakes her head yes. Skinner asks both girls, do you think that Jackson would like a surprise? Both girls shake their head yes. Skinner goes to open the door and the girls see their Mommy and Daddy standing there. The girls squeal with delight as Daisy runs to her Mommy and Sammy runs to her Daddy.

Mulder picks up Sammy and gives her a kiss on the cheek and says how is my little princess doing? Scully picks up Daisy and says how is my sweet girl doing? Scully gives Daisy a kiss as Daisy answers “Good”. Mulder and Scully go to sit down on the couch while still holding both the girls. Kimberly walks toward the couch with a happy Jackson and hands the baby to Scully. Scully now has 2 happy babies in her lap. Scully says Hi Jack-Jack, I missed you. Scully then looks over to Sammy, who is sitting on Mulder’s lap, and says Hi there sweetie. Sammy waves Hi to her Mommy. She then looks back at Mulder and waves Hi to him as she says Da Da and then gives him a kiss on the cheek. Thank you Sammy, that was very sweet he says. Then Mulder looks at the 2 on Scully’s lap and says Hi Daisy. Daisy responds by saying Hi Daddy. Mulder then looks at Jackson and says Hi big boy and Jackson just laughs.

Scully looks at both Skinner and Kimberly and says thank you so much for taking care of my babies, we really appreciate it. Kimberly and Skinner pack up everything into the diaper bag while Mulder and Scully continue to reconnect with the children. Once they are done packing the bag Mulder and Scully stand up to leave. Mulder takes Jackson so Scully will only have to carry Daisy and the diaper bag. Goodbye said Skinner. Sammy waves goodbye and Daisy says Bye Uncl Kinman. Mulder and Scully laugh at their daughter calling Skinner Uncl Kinman.

Because it is raining they can’t go to the park so they just head home and stop to pick up a pizza. Once home the 4 have pizza while Jackson has baby cereal and a bottle. After dinner they all sit on the floor and play. They let the kids stay up past their bed time so they can spend more time together. Finally it is time for Mulder and Scully to give the kids a bath. Once the kids are in fresh diapers and pajamas they all climb into the big bed in the master bedroom. Scully reads story after story with Daisy holding her favorite blanket and blue puppy, and Sammy holding her favorite blanket and sucking her thumb, lying in the bed between their Mommy and Daddy and Jackson snuggles in his Aunt’s arms while holding his favorite blanket and sucking on his favorite pacifier. 

Finally all 3 kids are asleep. Mulder starts to pick up Daisy so he can take the baby to her crib. She whispers, I just need a couple more minutes with them. He lays the baby back on the bed and then lays down himself. As they watch over the sleeping babies’ Scully whispers, while rocking Jackson back and forth in her arms, I just missed them so much. I know he said me too. She whispers, it is amazing how much they can change in just a matter of a few days. Daisy is learning more new words every day, Sammy has now started doing Amelia’s eye roll, and Jackson is trying to sit up on his own and trying to hold his bottle. They are growing so fast she whispers and I don’t want to miss a moment of it. Me either Love but you of all people know that your place was with Amelia these last couple of days he says. I know Mulder, I was supposed to be there for my sister but I just wish I could be there for her and the kids at the same time she says. He laughs and says well your sister is so stubborn that she is not going to go anywhere near these kids as long as she thinks she is a danger to them.

She looks at him and says you know 3 ½ years ago I would never have thought that we would be here. I mean after William and after trying to get pregnant again and failing I had given up on the idea of us having a family. Then when you became depressed and we split up I had given up on the idea of us all together she says. Mulder starts to say something but she stops him by saying don’t Mulder you don’t need to apologize again. I am not trying to make you feel guilty; I am just trying to tell you that I never thought that we would be us again let alone a family. Basically us being together and a family is because of Amelia she said. Amelia had been bugging me since we started back at the X-Files to talk to you about us said Scully. Then after she was kidnapped you stepped up and supported me she said. Then she selfishly allowed us to adopt the girls and if I am right she is going to insist on us adopting Jackson she continues. We owe her everything Mulder she said. I know Love and because of Amelia and what she has done for us I will always be eternally grateful to her he said.

He looks at her and says because of Amelia not only did I get you back but I got the honor of being a father to these kids, he says as he points to the sleeping girls, and I got another sister. I owe her everything he said. They lay there for a few more minutes and then Mulder and Scully carry each child to their cribs and kiss them good night. Once the last child is laid safely in their crib Mulder takes Scully’s hand and leads her downstairs. He leads her to the couch and as he sits down and pulls her onto his lap he says I want you Love, I want all of you. She laughs and says then you better take it all.

He grabs her face in his hands and slowly starts to kiss her. He slides his tongue across her lips and she opens her mouth to let him in. While he continues to kiss her he rubs her ass. She runs her hands thru his hair while he moans into her mouth. He takes his tongue out of her mouth and starts to feather her jaw with kisses. He continues to kiss her while making his way to her ear. He slides his tongue along the edges of her ear and she moans. He whispers in her ear, I love you so much and I want to prove it to you. She groans from his words and says prove it to me. He says your wish is my command my Love and starts to kiss her neck while making his way to her chest. The top 3 buttons are already undone on her blouse and he slowly alternates between kissing her chest and sliding his tongue all over her chest. 

Once he reaches the buttons he starts to undo the rest of them without having to stop covering her chest with kisses. He undoes the fourth button and then the fifth button and keeps going until all of the buttons are undone. He opens her blouse and he can see her lacey black bra and he groans as he places his hand on her breast. He starts kneading her breast thru her bra and she is moaning while she closes her eyes and rolls her head back. She starts to grind her hips against him. She can feel his hard cock thru his pants and reaches down to rub her hard against it. He groans at the feel of her hand against his cock.

He reaches behind her and undoes her bra and lets it slowly fall off of her. He immediately puts his hand on her left breast and his mouth on her right breast. She moans because he is sucking her nipple so hard. He starts to alternate between sucking her nipple, sliding his tongue around her nipple, and gently biting her nipple. All of these actions are making her very wet and she is now grinding him harder.   
She starts to take his shirt off and he removes his mouth and his hand from her breast long enough to take his shirt over his head. She reaches down and undoes his pants. Once his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped she slides her hands in his boxers and starts to stroke his hard cock. He starts moaning and thrusting his hips while still sucking her breast. Without take his mouth off of her breast he reaches down and undoes her pants. Once this is done he slowly slides his hand into her pants and says, Love your panties are so wet. Yes they are she says, you make me so wet.

He slides a finger thru her wet hot folds and they both moan. Then he rubs a finger against her swollen clit and she thrust forward and starts to grind him harder. I need these pants off of you Love he says. They both stand up and take their pants and underwear off. Once this is done he sits back down on the couch and pulls her back on to his lap. She is stroking his cock and he is sliding a finger thru her wet pussy lips. I am going to make you cum over and over he says. She moans yes and thrust into him again. I can feel you wetness dripping down my hand he says.

He slides a finger thru her pussy lips and rubs her clit again. She is still stoking his cock and using his pre cum as lubrication while she strokes him. He slides a finger in her pussy and she moans while grinding against his hand. When she grinds against his hand, the heal of his hand is rubbing against her clit. She spreads her legs more so she can get his finger deeper in her pussy. With his other hand he puts it behind her neck and pulls her to his lips. He kisses her deep and hard while she is stroking his cock and he is sliding his finger in and out of her pussy. As he kisses her he slides a second finger into her pussy and she moans. He pumps her with his 2 fingers a couple of times and then he slides a third finger into her pussy. She rolls her head back and moans and says yes baby that feels so good.

She starts to grind against his hand again. Before she knows it he takes his fingers out of her pussy and he uses both of his hands to flip her on to her back. She laughs as he is now above her. He leans forward and whispers in her ear I want to make you scream and then he slides his tongue along her jaw. He slides his tongue from her jaw down her neck and then down her chest. He continues to slide his tongue down toward her hot wet core.

He puts his hands on her thighs and spreads her legs. She is anxiously waiting for him to touch her wet pussy. Instead of touching her he is just enjoying the smell of her wet pussy. I love the way your pussy smells Love he says. She moans and says please shut up and touch me, I am begging you to touch me she says. Just then he slides his tongue between her pussy lips and she moans. Yes, she says. He slowly licks her pussy as he is squeezing her thighs.

He licks her pussy as she is moaning. Without taking his mouth off of her hot wet pussy he looks up at her and sees she is playing with her breast. He moans at the sight of her touching herself. He continues to slide his tongue between her wet folds. That’s it baby, don’t stop she moans. He slides his tongue up toward her clit and sucks on it while he slides 2 fingers in her tight pussy. She starts to move her hips as she moans yes.

He is pumping her pussy with 2 fingers and tells her to spread her legs more. I want to get my fingers deeper into your pussy baby he says. She does as she is told and then he surprises her by slamming a 3rd finger in her pussy. She screams from the pleasure of his 3 fingers in her tight wet pussy. That’s it baby he said, take my fingers deep in your pussy.  
Mulder groans as he says your pussy is so tight Love. Your pussy is squeezing my fingers he said. She runs her fingers thru his hair as he is pumping her pussy and teasing her clit. Don’t stop she moans, please don’t stop. Never Love he says.

All of the sudden he takes his fingers out of her pussy and she says, don’t stop baby. He pulls her pussy lips apart and blows against her wet pink pussy. The felling of him blowing on her pussy excites her so much that she can feel a gush of wetness. That’s it baby he said you are getting more and more wet for me. I love what I can do to your body he said. He looks up at her face and says I want you to close your eyes Love because I have a surprise for you. She closes her eyes and he pulls a towel out from underneath the couch. He unfolds the towel and picks something up. Mulder, what are you doing she asks? 

Patients my Love he said. He starts to kiss her thighs and in between kisses says, do you remember a conversation that we had in Canada where we were talking about the webcam sex that we had and we talked about that when we got home I wanted to watch you with your vibrator? Just then he turns her vibrator on and it starts to vibrate. She opens her eyes and sits up on her elbows. With a big smile on her face she asks what are you doing? When you were upstairs with the kids earlier I got both of your vibrators and put them in a towel under the couch. But I decided that I did not want to use the one that you used on the webcam but I wanted to use the little silver one, the bullet he said. Just then he slides the little silver vibrator between her pussy lips and she throws her head back and moans. He slowly slides the vibrator back and forth against her pussy. She is moaning louder and louder and thrusting her hips against the vibrator. Oh God baby, that feels so good she says with a moan.

He decides he wants to tease her so he slides the vibrator thru her pussy lips and then takes it away. Just as she is about to object he slowly slides his tongue between her pussy lips. She starts moaning again as she is running her fingers thru his hair. He starts to alternate rubbing the vibrator against her pussy and licking her pussy. Oh baby you are driving me crazy she says with a moan. He just laughs as he licks her pussy. This time however when he licks her pussy he licks it all the way until he gets to her clit. Once his tongue reaches her clit it he sucks it into his mouth. While doing this he starts to rub her pussy with the vibrator again. I am so close baby she says. I am so close to cumming she says. Just then he turns the vibrator a little higher and she screams, oh God baby I am cumming so hard. Hearing her says she is cumming is when Mulder pulls the vibrator away from her pussy and he starts licking her while she is cumming. She is thrusting her hips and moaning while he is licking her pussy while she cums.  
He does not stop licking her until she comes down from her orgasm. Oh God Mulder that was amazing she said I started to get lightheaded towards the end. As he crawls up her body he says, well I am glad you approve. He leans forward and kisses her. She opens her mouth and sucks his tongue into her mouth. She can taste herself on his tongue. As he is kissing her he is grinding his big thick hard cock against her pussy.

He reaches down and strokes his cock a couple of times before he starts to rub it against her pussy. She spreads her legs wider telling him that she is ready for his cock. He slides the tip of his cock between her pussy lips and she moans. She is breathing heavily when he asks her, do you want it hard baby? Yes she moans. Do you want it deep he asks? Yes she moans. Do you want me to fill you up with my hot cum he asks? Oh God yes she moans. Just then he slowly starts to slide his cock into her pussy. She has her hands on his sides and she is digging her nails into his skin as he continues to slide his cock into her tight pussy. 

Once he has his cock all the way in her pussy he leans down to her and whispers in her ear, I am going to make you scream Love. Do it she moans. I am going to make you beg me to stop he says. Never she moans. He slowly slides his cock almost all the way out of her pussy. When he starts to slowly slide his cock back in her pussy he whispers in her ear, you are so tight baby. She moans as she starts to thrust her hips. He starts to pump her pussy and whispers in her ear, I love you baby. I love you more and more every day he says. She says, I love you too baby. He slowly starts to pump her faster and faster. She says you feel so good inside me baby. Don’t stop she begs, please don’t stop. Never he says as he starts to pump her faster and faster and deeper and deeper. He is finally pumping her so hard that his cock is hitting her cervix and his balls are slamming against her ass.

As their sweaty bodies are now slamming against each other she says I can feel your cock swelling inside of me baby. Your pussy is squeezing my cock Love he moans as he continues to pound her. He pushes her knees against her chest so he can try and get deeper. She starts to scream yes right there baby keep going, please keep going because you feel so good. He is now lying on top of her while pounding his cock into her pussy. He has his head in the crook of her neck and she can feel his breath on her neck. Are you going to fill me up baby she asks? He moans as he says I am going to pump all of my cum into her hot sexy body Love.

Just then he reaches down and starts to rub her clit as he is pounding her with his cock. She is moaning while she is scratching his back with her finger nails. As he continues to pound her he takes her nipple in his mouth. He is sucking her nipple while pounding her. The feeling of him sucking her nipple excites her so much. She starts screaming his name while he is pounding her pussy, rubbing her clit, and sucking her nipple. Don’t stop baby, you are driving me crazy she says. 

Just as he starts to nibble on her nipple he also pinches her clit at the same time. This pushes her over the edge and she starts screaming I am cumming baby; you are making me cum so hard. She screams cum with me baby, fill me up with your hot cum. Hearing these words excites him so much that he starts to explode and shoots his cum into her body. I am cumming Love he screams, you are making me cum so hard. He continues to pump her as he shoots his cum into her body. She is starting to come down from her orgasm but he just keeps pumping her. God you feel so good that I don’t ever want to stop Love he says. She takes his face in her hands and says don’t ever stop baby, keep pumping me full of your cum. He is determined not to stop until he has squirted ever last drop of his cum into his wife’s tight wet pussy. Finally he starts to slow down while he lays his head in the crock of her neck. He finally stops pumping her but does not pull out of her. Instead they just wrap their arms around each other and hold each other while they try to catching their breath. 

He finally pulls out of her and goes to sit up and pulls her with him so now she is straddling his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist as she lays her head in the crook of his neck as well as wraps her arms around his neck. After a couple of minutes she sits up, while still straddling his lap, and starts to trace her finger back and forth on his chest. You know I am not thru with you yet she says. He gets a smirk on his face and says do tell. How about I show you instead she says before she shoves her tongue in his mouth. She runs her hands thru his hair as he slowly moves his hands up her sides and toward her breasts. Finally she pulls away from his mouth and says put your hands behind your head. What he asks? Do it now she says or I am going to stop. Okay he says while putting his hands behind his head. Whatever you do you can’t move your hands she said. Okay he says.

She slowly gets off of his lap and kneels on the floor in front of him. She tells him to scoot his hips towards the edge of the couch and then to close his eyes. He does as he is told. She puts her hands on his knees and spreads his legs. She starts to slide her hands up and down his thighs. Each time she slides her hands up his thighs she get closer and closer to his cock. Final she reaches his cock and she slowly starts to tease his semi-hard cock with the tip of her finger. He moans and says can I open my eyes yet? No she said. Come on Love, I want to watch you he said. She stops touching his cock and says if he opens his eyes or moves his hands she will stop so he better be good. Okay okay I will be good.

She starts to touch his cock with the tip of her finger again. She is sliding her finger all over his cock. She says you are getting hard again. She takes his cock in her hand and slowly starts to stroke it. She looks up to make sure his eyes are still closed and his hands are still behind his head. As she continues to slowly stroke his cock she slides her tongue across the tip of his cock and licks the pre-cum that has leaked out of his cock. As she licks the pre-cum she moans and then says I love the way you taste baby. Hearing these words makes him groan.

Tell me what you want baby she says. I want to open my eyes and watch you he says. Not yet she responds. Please Love let me watch you he says. I want to hear you beg she says but you still can’t open your eyes yet. While still stroking his cock she teases the tip of his cock with her tongue again. He groans and thrust his hips a little. She tightens her grip on his cock a little bit and continues to stroke him. Oh God Love, that feels so good he moans.

With an evil grin on her face she asks, do you want more? Yes Love, please I want more he says. She then slowly slides his cock in her mouth and she starts to move her mouth up and down on his cock. Oh yes he moans. She starts to suck his cock a little more and takes his cock a little deeper in her mouth as he continues to moan. As she is sucking his cock she slides two of her fingers thru her wet pussy lips and covers them with her wetness. Then she reaches up and rubs her two fingers against his lips until he opens his mouth. She puts her fingers in his mouth and he sucks her fingers while she continues to suck his cock. Once he has sucked her fingers clean she takes her fingers out of his mouth.

She continues to suck his cock and he is moaning and saying suck me harder baby, suck me harder. She starts to suck his cock harder and now has his cock all the way in her throat. I am so deep in your throat baby he says. She decides she is going to do something she has never done before and she reaches down and picks up the little silver vibrator. With his cock still in her mouth she takes both of her hands and turns on the vibrator. He moans, oh my God baby please let me watch you use the vibrator on yourself. She takes the little vibrator and slowly slides it around the base of his cock and across his balls as she continues to suck his cock. This excites him so much that he screams, oh my God baby oh my God. She takes his cock out of her mouth and starts to stroke it hard and fast as she says do you like that baby. Yes he says. Open your eyes and look at me she says. He opens his eyes and watches as she uses one hand to stroke him and the other hand the slide the vibrator across his balls again. He throws his head back and moans again.

Are you going to cum for me baby she asks? Oh yes he says. Are you going to shoot your cum down my throat she asks? Oh yes he says. Would it excite you to watch me fuck myself with the bigger vibrator while I suck you until you explode in my mouth? He can’t answer her, the only thing he can do is moan. I will take that as a yes she says with a laugh. She picks up the bigger vibrator with one hand while her other hand is still stroking his cock. I can feel your cock getting bigger baby she moans. She continues by saying watch me as I slide this big vibrator in my pussy. She then slides the vibrator between her legs and slowly starts to rub it back and forth across her pussy and she moans. She slowly starts to slide the vibrator in her pussy and she throws her head back and moans. Oh my pussy is so tight that it is squeezing the vibrator. He wants to throw her on the floor and slam his big thick hard cock into her tight wet pussy but he can’t stop watching her slide that vibrator in her pussy and she is stroking his cock. Finally she has the vibrator all the way in her pussy and she screams oh God it feels so good. Just then she leans forward and puts his cock back in her mouth while slowly fucking herself with the vibrator. The sight of her sucking his cock and fucking herself with the vibrator is so exciting to him that he screams that is the hottest thing I have ever seen you do Love.

She is sucking him harder and deeper in her mouth and sliding the vibrator in and out of her pussy. They are both moaning. He is thrusting his hips in and out of her mouth and she is starting to fuck herself a little harder with the vibrator. She decides to do one last thing that she thinks will send him over the edge. With her free hand she picks up the little vibrator, which is still on, and slides it back and forth against his balls. He starts screaming I am going to cum baby; you are going to make me cum. Just then he explodes in her mouth as he throws his head back and screams take all of my cum Love, take it all. She is continuing to suck his cock as he is shooting his hot cum down her throat while she continues to fuck herself with the big vibrator and is still holding the little vibrator against his balls.

She is moaning while sucking his cock and she is starting to bounce up and down on the vibrator. She takes the little vibrator off of his balls so she can use that hand to rub her clit. Now she is rubbing her clit, bouncing up and down on the big vibrator, and sucking ever drop of cum out of his cock. Finally after what seems like forever he starts to come down from his orgasm. She still has his cock in her mouth because she wants to get ever last drop of his cum. Once she has gotten ever drop she takes his cock out of her mouth and looks up at him while still bouncing up and down on the vibrator. He moves his hands and reaches for her face while saying I don’t think I have ever cum that hard before baby.

He shoves his tongue in her mouth and can taste himself on her tongue. While he is kissing her he is pushing her to lie on the floor. When she is lying on the floor he reaches down between her legs and takes her hand off of the vibrator and he grabs it with one hand and starts pumping her pussy while he rubs her clit with his other hand. She is now thrusting her hips and moaning while he is still kissing her. Finally they stop kiss because they both have to breathe. He looks her in the eyes and says that’s right baby, take it. Take it hard and deep he says. I am so close she moans. I am so close to cumming she moans. Do it he yells, do it now he yells and she screams I am cumming. I am cumming. He keeps pumping her with the vibrator while she is cumming. That’s it Love, keep cumming for me he says. He does not stop pumping her until she starts coming down from her orgasm. 

Finally he pulls the vibrator out of her and watches as she lies on the floor trying to catch her breath. Wow she yes. Wow is right he says. He lies down on the floor next to her and says that was unbelievable. Yes it was she says. They lay there together enjoying the afterglow of their love making. After about 10 minutes he helps her up so they can clean any mess that they made, go take quick showers, and go to bed. 

Amelia only had 2 nightmares during the night. When she would wake up crying Tad was there to comfort her. He sat in a chair next to the bed all night just watching her sleep and holding her left hand. He was afraid to lie down in the bed with her for a couple of reasons. He was afraid he would fall asleep and not be there for her and he was afraid that he might roll over in his sleep and bump one of her many injuries. While she slept he would just keep thinking to himself how lucky he is to have her in his life and that he did not want to live without her. How amazingly strong she is to be able to survive a lifetime of abuse. He told himself that he was going to do everything in his power to protect her from the horrible men that live to cause her harm and pain. He knew he could never live without her and he decided he knew what he needed to do.

He did nod off a couple of times during the night. Both times he did not know how long he slept but each time he was awaken by the heart monitors, that was attached to Amelia, increasing beeps. He knows that if her heart rate had increased then she is probably having a nightmare and he would start to gently wake her up. While trying to wake her up he saw tears running down her cheek. He had to be careful where he touched her to wake her up because he did not want to cause her anymore pain. He decided that he would continue to hold her hand and stroke her check while he repeatedly called her name. Both times as the crying increased he would have to say her name a little louder and louder. He knew from talking to Dana that he should not yell at Amelia but he also knew from talking to Dana that sometimes yelling was the only way to wake her up. Finally she would wake up screaming, one time screaming “Stop Please” and another time screaming “Don’t hurt them”. Each time Tad was there with a calm soothing voice. He would verbally comfort her since he did not want to touch her and cause her any physically pain. Both times she would eventually calm down and Tad would just continue to talk to her until she fell asleep again. 

Finally she wakes up about 6 am and the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes is Tad looking back at her with a smile on his face. Good Morning he says. Good Morning she says. Did you sit there all night she asks? Yes he says, there is no place I would rather have been but sitting her by your side watching you sleep. She smiles as she shakes her head and says you need you sleep too Tad, you don’t need to sit up all night and watch over me. I disagree he says, I will sleep when you are better, until then my place is sitting by your side in case you me and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. You might as well give up Amelia because I can be just as hard headed as you can be he said with a laugh. She laughs and says fine, I give up. Besides I am too tired to fight with you. Tad laughs and says, wow, I finally won an argument against the stubborn and hard headed Amelia. Shut up she said with a laugh.

He lets go of her hand and gets up and walks to his dresser. He opens the drawer and then closes it again and walks back to sit down next to Amelia’s bedside. I was thinking while I was watching you sleep that I don’t want to live without you and how lucky I am to have you in my life. Amelia notices something in Tad’s hand while she continues to listen to his words. This is actually something I have been thinking about since about 2 weeks after I met you he said. I know that this is pretty fast but I know this is right he continues. I am in awe of you and have never loved anyone as much as I love you. He opens the box that is in his hand and says, Amelia Elizabeth Scully will you do me the honor and marry me?

The look of shock and surprise on her face is obvious. Just hear me out he says, I know that you are worried for my safety and like I have told you before I am not going to leave you. I am in this for the long haul and I will do everything in my power to support you and protect you he said. There is nothing you can say that will make me leave you or turn my back on you. I know you have said that you don’t know if you want to keep living with all of the pain and torture but I am asking you to just live day by day. Live for today and worry about tomorrow when it happens. I am hoping that you will allow me to place this ring on your finger and have you as my fiancée for today and we will worry about everything else later he said.

She now has tears running down her cheeks but this time they are happy tears. But she starts to say before he cuts her off and says no buts. I love you and you love me and we can handle anything and everything together he says. I just want to want to live for today right now and be able to say that you are my fiancée he says. God forbid if something should happen and we both die tomorrow for whatever reason, whether due to the horrible men or due to something so random, then I want to die knowing that you are my fiancée he says. Please do me the honor of accepting this ring and agreeing to marry me. We can worry about planning a wedding later but I just want to be able to call you my fiancée today he says.

She looks at him and says I so want to say yes but…he cuts her off again. No buts he says, you just said that you want to marry me and that is all I care about right now. The only next word I want to hear is yes and not but he said with a slight laugh. She looks at him and then closes her eyes; she so wants to say yes but is it fair to him to agree to marry him when everything in her life is so fucked up? Screw it she says to herself, she deserves a little bit of happiness and if she is going to die then she is going to die with a wonderful man standing next to her. She looks into his eyes and with tears running down her cheeks she says yes. Yes he asks? Yes she repeats. She finally looks at the ring while it puts it on her finger and she gasp at how big and beautiful it is. I know I can’t hug you because of pain but can I give you a kiss he asks? You better she says with a laugh.

He leans forward and places his lips against hers and kisses his now fiancée. When he finally pulls back he says if you don’t like the ring I can get another one. Don’t you dare she says, I love it. But when did you have time to get an engagement ring she asks? I bought it right before you got that phone call from that crazy old man and had to disappear from the farm house. I was waiting for the right time but then they started showing up and taking you he said. Every time you were feeling better and I was about to propose but they would show up again to take you. Them taking you this last time made me realize that I don’t want to wait until the right time, I don’t want to wait until you are healed because I don’t want to waste a single moment with you as my fiancée he said.

She looks down at her hand and then back up to him and just smiles. What are you smiling about he asks? I am smiling because we are engaged she said. Yes we are he says. Listen she said, when Dana and Mulder get here don’t say anything about being engaged. I want to see if they can figure it out because Mulder is supposed to be so observant she said. Deal he said with a smile. Uhm she said, also don’t say anything about the adoption to them because I am not up to a long drawn out conversation with them about it. I am just going to wait until after they leave and then call my attorney she said. Whatever you say he responds. I will do whatever you need me to do he said.

The morning comes early for Mulder and Scully, especially after a late night of love making, when they are woken up by Daisy, over the baby monitor, yelling Mommy Daddy home Mommy Daddy home while jumping up and down in her crib. This wakes up Sammy and she also starts to jump up and down in her crib yelling Ma Ma Da Da Ma Ma Da Da. Mulder tightens his grip on Scully’s waist. He nuzzles his nose into her hair and says I didn’t remember requesting an early wake up call. She laughs as she turns to him and says you love it and you know it. Mommy Daddy home Mommy Daddy home continues over the baby monitor. Come on Mulder; let’s get up because we are being called. They crawl out of bed and walk down the hall to the girl’s bedroom. They open the door and are greeted by 2 smiling happy baby girls. Scully looks at their daughter’s and says Good Morning, did you sleep well? Scully takes Sammy out of her crib as the baby shakes her head yes. Mulder takes Daisy out of her crib as she says me sleep well Daddy.

Mulder kisses Daisy on the head and says good morning. He then walks over to Sammy and kisses her on the head and says good morning to her also. Scully kisses both girls good morning. Scully tries to put Sammy down but the baby puts both arms around her Mommy’s neck as well as also burying her head into the crook of her Mommy’s neck. Mulder tries to put Daisy down but she says no Daddy no down. Mulder says, with a laugh, well it looks like it is going to be a clingy morning. Scully grabs 2 diapers and 2 outfits and says who wants to go to the big bed? Daisy raises her hand and says me do. Sammy then raises her hand and says me. Mulder raises his hand and says me. Scully laughs and says well then let’s get in the big bed. Mulder and Scully carry their daughter’s back to their bed and the four of them crawl in the bed and cuddle together. Sammy has still not let go of her Mommy’s neck. Scully rubs Sammy’s back and tries to comfort her so she will relax. Daisy is lying between her Mommy and Daddy and holding both of their hands.

Mulder looks at Scully and sees a tear running down her cheek. Love, what’s wrong? As he wipes the tear from her cheek she says this is why we agreed that one of us would always be there when they got up in the morning and went to bed in the evening. They are clingy because they don’t understand why we just disappeared for a couple of days she continued. I know we will not always be there in the morning and evening but right now it is just so important that they don’t have to wonder if we are going to be there when they wake up she said. And I know we could not help it this time because we needed to be with Amelia but I hate how it affects them she said.

Scully by next week they will not even remember that we were gone and they are going to be fine he said. I say that we enjoy this clingy moment and snuggle with them because there will be a time that they will not want anything to do with us and we are going to wish they were this little and clingy and want to snuggle. I know Mulder, I just still don’t like the way that us being away made them feel she said. Just then they hear babbling coming from the 2nd baby monitor. Daisy turns to her Mommy and says Ack Ack wake Mommy. Scully smiles and says yes baby, Jack Jack is awake. Daisy then turns to her Daddy and says go get Ack Ack Daddy. Scully reminders her daughter to say please. Go get Ack Ack Daddy pleaseeeee. Scully laughs at this and says you heard her Mulder can you please go get Jack Jack? Mulder gets out of bed and goes to the baby’s room. He looks in the crib and sees a smiling Jackson. Mulder picks up the baby and says with a laugh, forgetting that the baby monitor is still on, you and I have to stick together buddy or the girls are going to take over the house. We are already out numbered 3 to 2 he said.

He grabs a diaper and an outfit and walks back to the master bedroom. When he walks in he sees a smile on Scully’s face as she says, good morning Jack Jack. Mulder asks her what is so funny. As he lies down on the bed with Jackson still in his arms Scully says really Mulder, trying to turn Jackson against us already? What are you talking about he asks? She smiles as she says did you forget that the baby monitor was on and I heard everything that you said? He lifts the baby up over his head and says uh-oh Jackson, we are busted. Jackson laughs and laughs. Daisy see’s this and wants a turn, me now Daddy. Mulder hands Jackson to Scully and picks up Daisy and lifts her up over his head. Daisy laughs and laughs. He now looks at Sammy and says do you want a turn? Sammy shakes her head yes and finally releases Scully’s neck from her arms. Sammy reaches for her Daddy and he lifts her over his head. Sammy laughs and laughs. Mulder repeats this with all 3 kids for several minutes until it is decided that they need to get up and get moving. They get all 3 kids dressed and then Scully takes them down stairs for breakfast. 

About 30 minutes later the girls are eating their eggs and Jackson is in Scully’s arms having a bottle when Mulder comes down all ready for work and to relieve his wife so she can go get ready for work. Mulder get’s a cup of coffee and then takes Jackson from Scully’s arms. He sits at the table and continues to give Jackson his bottle while the girls continue to eat. By the time Scully is dressed and ready for work breakfast is over and the kids are playing. They gather up the kids and put them in the car. Scully is preparing herself for any possible melt downs the kids might have once they get to daycare. She thinks that since the girls were so clingy this morning and since they had been away from the kids for a couple of days the kids are not going to be happy to go to daycare and be separated from their parents.

After arriving at the Hoover Building Daisy realizes that she is going to daycare and is not happy about it at all. She starts to cry saying, no chool please no chool. Mulder looks at his daughter and says, I am sorry sweetie but you have to go to school because Mommy and Daddy have to go to work. Sammy is now crying and saying no no no. The girls being upset is now upsetting Jackson and he starts to cry.  
Scully sighs and says it never fails, when one is upset the other 2 get upset. I was afraid this was going to happen she said while looking at Mulder. It probably doesn’t help that for the last couple of days they went to work with Skinner, for their protection said Mulder.

As they are getting the crying babies out of the car they are trying to calm them down. Mulder is carrying the girls and saying, but you are going to have so much fun with your teachers and your friends. He continues to talk calmly to the girls but they are just not having it. They take each child to their classroom and kiss them goodbye and tell them that they will pick them up later. As they walk out of the building they can hear their crying babies. 

I hate this Mulder says Scully. I know Scully he says, but they will calm down and be fine. Let’s go check on Amelia, then come back to work and get caught up on some things and maybe if we play the upset kid card Skinner will let us leave a little early he said. She laughs and says, when it comes to the kids Skinner can never say no, especially if we tell him how upset they were. Mulder laughs as they head back to their car. They drive to Tad’s building and use the keycard to get into the back door of the building and the service elevator. They get off the elevator and knock on the penthouse door. Tad answers the door and lets them in. How is she doing this morning asks Scully? Pretty good he says, she is continuing to heal and she only had 2 nightmares last night. 

You look exhausted said Mulder. I am, I sat up all night next to her bed in case she needed me said Tad. I dozed off a couple of times but woke up when she was crying and screaming from a nightmare. She is asleep right now says Tad as he leads them to the bedroom. He has a smile on his face as he is opening the door because he knows that Amelia wants to see how long it will take for them to see the ring and figure out that they are engaged. Scully walks over to the sleeping Amelia and gently wakes her up. As Amelia opens her eyes Scully says good morning sweetie, how are you feeling? Better, said Amelia. Amelia rolls on her back and moans due to a little bit of pain however she makes sure to keep her left hand under the covers. Scully says, well we wanted to check on you and I want to see how your wounds are healing. Okay said Amelia. Amelia looks at Tad and he winks back to her. 

Scully pulls the blanket down so she can check Amelia’s wounds but Amelia hides her left hand under her leg. Scully checks the burns on Amelia’s right arm and the dog bites on her legs. Let me check your blood pressure and then I will check your back and stomach, go ahead and give me your left arm said Scully. Amelia looks at Scully and then at Tad. Amelia puts her left arm out with her palm face up. Scully checks Amelia’s blood pressure and says that her blood pressure is good. Mulder knew that Scully would want to give Amelia some privacy because they were going to have to take her shirt off to look at her back and stomach. Mulder says, why don’t Tad and I give you two some privacy and both men walk out of the room. Tad laughs at Mulder and says you know Mulder I have seen Amelia without her shirt on so I did not have to leave the room. Mulder laughs and says, true but I haven’t and I wanted to give her privacy so Scully could finish examining her. Also said Mulder, Amelia is like a sister to me and I don’t want to think about you and my sister like that. Both men laugh.

Scully helps Amelia take off her shirt and she exam’s Amelia’s back and stomach. Everything looks like it is healing nicely said Scully. Scully helps Amelia put her shirt back on and then sits down on the bed next to Amelia. How’s your pain on a scale of 1 to 10 asks Scully? Amelia says probably about a 4, as she uses her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Scully see’s something sparkle out of the corner of her eye. She looks up at Amelia and sees the ring on Amelia’s left hand. Scully grabs Amelia’s hand and yells oh my God, while having a huge smile on her face. Mulder hears Scully yell oh my God and thinks that something is wrong so he rushes back into the bedroom in a panic. What’s wrong he demands to know? He is confused when he see’s both women with smiles on their faces. Amelia look’s at Tad who also has a huge smile on his face. Mulder says okay will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?

Scully hold’s up Amelia’s left hand and says, they are engaged. Mulder looks surprised and asks, seriously? Amelia just shakes her head yes. Scully asks when did this happen because you certainly did not have this ring on over the last couple of days. Amelia says it happened this morning. Congratulations said Scully as she gently hugs Amelia. Mulder looks at Tad and says congratulations man as he reaches out to shake Tad’s hand. Scully looks at Amelia and says we have a wedding to plan. Amelia looks down at her lap while she says no. No asks Scully? We are just going to take things day by day until I am free of Kryeck and The Smoking Man and all of you are safe said Amelia. Scully knows this is Amelia’s way of punishing herself for putting everyone, including Tad, in danger but she just lets it go for right now.  
Well said Scully, when you are ready we can plan a wedding. Amelia does not respond but instead just looks at Tad. Mulder, deciding to lighten up the mood in the room asks with a laugh, can I please be there when you tell Skinner. Tad looks confused and responds by saying, uhm sure I guess, why? Mulder looks at Tad and says when it comes to Amelia, Scully, and the kids Skinner is a very protective papa bear. He continues by saying, Skinner only wants what is best for them and he is going to make sure that you are what is best for Amelia. Don’t worry though said Mulder because most of the time his bark is worse than his bite.

Amelia, Scully, and Mulder laugh while Tad now has a nervous look on his face. Amelia says relax Tad, it will be fine; Mulder is just trying to scare you, for the most part. I can handle Skinner so I will protect you Amelia said. Mulder, Scully, and Amelia all laugh at this and Tad says thanks, I think. Amelia says, change of subject, how did it go yesterday with Bill and the hearing? Scully says he originally plead not guilty but after Skinner and I testified he changed his please to guilty and the judge gave him a $5000.00 fine and said that if he violated the order of protection again he would spend a month in prison. Scully looks down at her lap when she says, I am sorry Amelia but I asked the judge to not put Bill in prison.

Amelia leans forward and takes Scully’s hand and says there is no reason for you to be sorry Dana. No matter what has happened between Bill and me he is still your brother. Just because you did not want him to go to prison does not mean you still don’t want what is best for me and the kids she said. I could never be mad at you for asking a judge to not send your brother to jail after everything you have done for me and the kids to protect us from him said Amelia. Scully said, but I did tell Bill that if he ever contacted you, me, Mulder, or the children again I would ask the judge to throw the book at him and put him in jail. Its fine Dana, I promise said Amelia.

Amelia asks, so when can I take a shower? Scully says, well since your wounds are healing really well I guess you can take a shower today. Do you want me to help you asks Scully? No, that’s okay said Amelia, Tad can help me. Besides, I am sure you have to get back to work anyway since you both missed the last couple of days. Scully stands up and says if you are sure? I am sure said Amelia. Scully leans forward and gently hugs Amelia again and says congratulation on the engagement and then walks over and hugs Tad and say congratulations. Mulder walks over to Amelia and kisses her on the cheek and says congratulation. Amelia and Tad thank them both for stopping by and checking on Amelia. Scully says I will call later and check on you. Okay says Amelia.

Mulder and Scully leave the penthouse and get into the elevator. Mulder says, you did not say anything about Jackson. No said Scully, I decided against it after she asked about Bill. After talking about Bill I did not know how to ask her about what she was planning concerning Jackson said Scully. Besides, she can read our minds so she knows we were thinking about it and she did not deny that she was planning on giving him up said Scully. I will figure out a way to bring up the subject when I call and check on her later she said. Mulder just nods. 

After Mulder and Scully leave the penthouse Tad sits on the bed and gently takes Amelia’s hand. The two sit there quietly for a couple of minutes because they know what is next. Finally Amelia says, I guess I can’t put it off anymore. Tad looks at her and says if you don’t want to make this phone call today then you don’t have to. Amelia says no, the sooner I do this the better for everyone involved. The sooner I do this the sooner Greg can start the adoption paperwork and the sooner Dana and Mulder’s family can be complete.

Amelia picks up her cell phone and she chooses Greg’s phone number out of her contact list. Once Greg answers the phone Amelia starts talking to him while Tad sits next to her for moral support. Amelia says that according to the stipulations in her will Dana and Mulder should have started the adoption paperwork for Jackson. Greg says correct – that is what your will says. Have they started the paperwork yet ask Amelia? No said Greg. That is what I though said Amelia. She then says please go ahead and prepare the paper work to terminate my parental rights and I will come in to your office within the next couple of days to sign them. Also, she said, please go ahead and prepare the adoption paperwork for them to sign to start the process. Are you sure about this asks Greg. I am positive she said. Okay said Greg, give me a day to prepare the paperwork and then call me and let me know when you plan on stopping by my office to sign the paperwork. Okay said Amelia. One more thing Amelia, I don’t want any surprises like with the custody of Jackson when you said they knew you were giving them custody but they didn’t said Greg. He continues by asking, do they know about this? 

Amelia thought to herself that earlier she read Mulder and Dana’s minds and she could tell that they both suspect that Amelia was planning on giving them her precious baby boy. I am sorry about that Greg and I can tell you that both Dana and Mulder will not be surprised about me giving me Jackson. They end the phone conversation and Amelia starts crying so Tad gently pulls her into an embrace to comfort her. He does not know what to say to her so he just holds her and starts to rock back and forth while whispering in her ear that he loves her.

Mulder and Scully grab some lunch on their way back to the office. They work thru their lunch so they can try to get caught up on things. They get caught up on e-mails and Mulder review files that are possible X-files while Scully finishes up some reports. Finally at about 3 pm they get a call to go to Skinner’s office. Once they arrive at Skinner’s office they are seated and Skinner’s first question is about Amelia. How is Amelia this morning? 

She is better said Scully, her wounds are healing nicely. Skinner then asks how are the kids? Surprisingly after being with them for a couple of days I miss them he says. They are good said Mulder we made last night family night and let them stay up late. Then this morning the girls were so excited that we were still there but they were very clingy and all 3 of them had melt downs when we dropped them off at daycare he said. I was afraid of something like that said Skinner. Its okay said Scully, the day is almost over and then we will take them home and spend some more quality time with them.

Just then Scully’s cell phone rings. I’m sorry for the interruption Sir but I brought my phone in case Amelia or the daycare needed us she said. No problem Agent Scully, I understand said Skinner. Scully looks at the screen on her phone and sighs. She then says it is Greg. Your attorney asks Skinner? Yes she says and then she answers the phone. Hi Dana this is Greg, I wanted to talk to you about when would be a good time for us to meet so you and Fox can sign the paperwork to start Jackson’s adoption. Scully closes her eyes and Mulder sees a tear running down her check. Mulder whispers damn it and put his face in his hands. Skinner is sitting there confused about what is going on with his 2 best agents. She tries to hold herself together while on the phone with Greg. Well we have to pick up the kids from daycare soon so how about tomorrow we stop by your office so we can sign the papers she says. Mulder hearing the words “sign the papers” was all he needed to hear. He knew that means that Amelia is giving up Jackson to them. Greg says, I tell you what; I have to be in court tomorrow at 11 am and since the courthouse is close to the Hoover Building how about I just stop by say around 9:00 am. That sounds fine she said, just go to the security desk and asks for one of us. No problem Dana, see you tomorrow said Greg. See you tomorrow she says.

After the call ends Skinner is very concerned by the reactions from Mulder and Scully. What is going on he asks, is it Bill again? No Sir said Scully, it’s not about Bill. Scully stands up and excuses herself and rushes to the restroom. Mulder knows he needs to give her a few minutes before she will talk to him. Skinner looks at Mulder and demands to know what the hell is going on. Scully and I have suspected for the last couple days that Amelia was planning on give up her parental rights so we can adopt Jackson. It is not something that the 3 of us have even discussed but there were signs that lead us believe Amelia was going to do it said Mulder. What signs asks Skinner? Well for example, when Amelia gave Scully the password to her computer the other day she gave the kids initials as, MDSMSMSMJWSM said Mulder. She had Jackson’s initials as Jackson Walter Scully-Mulder continued Mulder. Then in reading her journal about the last time they took her Krycek was brutal about how she was a horrible mother and the kids would be better off if she were dead and how Scully was a better mother then Amelia was he said. Finally we noticed the other day she started referring to all 3 kids as our kids, she would say go be with your children said Mulder. Skinner asks, she never said anything to you about adopting Jackson? No Sir said Mulder, probably because she knew it would start a long conversation and her mind is all ready made up so there is nothing to talk about said Mulder.

Scully comes back into Skinner’s office and sits down. I apologize Sir for having to leave for a couple of minutes she said. No apology necessary Agent Scully, I understand said Skinner. Mulder reaches over and takes her hand and says, I told Skinner about what we suspected. I just can’t believe that she did not even talk to you about this first said Skinner. Well she did not tell us when she was giving us custody of Jackson either said Scully. She continues by saying Amelia has been repeatedly told by Krycek that she is a horrible mother since they first took her after Sammy’s birth. Being told that for a year straight can really mess with your head said Scully. Then he started in on her again when they took her this last time she continued. She believes that she is a horrible mother and her children are better off without her said Scully. Also she was very specific in her will that if she was gone or unable to take care of her child for more than 4 weeks then we are to start the adoption process so technically I guess who should have already started the paperwork said Scully. I know my sister and she will say that since Jackson has not seen her for over 2 months that he has forgotten her and thinks we are his parents and I hate to say this but I think Jackson has forgotten her said Scully.

What are you going to do ask Skinner? Scully and Mulder look at each other and she said we will talk to Amelia but I doubt she will change her mind. Skinner said, listen it is almost the end of the day so go pick up the kids and spend some time with them and hopefully by the time you talk to Amelia you will know what you are going to say. Both Mulder and Scully stand up and say thank you Sir. They go to their office to gather their things. Just as they are about to walk out the door Scully sits down and starts to cry. Mulder kneels in front of her and asks her what’s wrong. I am a horrible person she says. He is shocked by this and says you could never be a horrible person; you are the best person I have ever known. Why would you say something like that he asks? Because I love that little boy like he is our own son and sometimes I think of him as our son she said. 

Scully I want you to listen to me he said, there is no way someone can take care of a precious child for over 2 months, besides the month or so before when both he and Amelia lived with us, and not feel that way. It is only natural to become attached after all of that time he said. Plus we both know about the stipulations in Amelia’s will but just like with Sammy we put off starting the paperwork because we did not want Amelia to think we were stealing her baby he said. Plus I think we also put off the paperwork because we did not want to feel like we were stealing her baby. He continues by saying I guarantee you that Amelia does not feel like we are stealing her baby. I guarantee you that she feels like she is doing what is right for Jackson he said. You know that your sister did not rush into this decision and would never hold how you feel about this baby against you he said. Now all that we can do is talk to Amelia and make sure this is want she wants, which we already know it is, and to continue to love and care for this little boy like we have been doing he says.

Do you feel better now he asks? A little she says. He pulls her up into a hug and says Scully I have been dying to say this, we have another son. She smiles as she looks in his eyes and says yes we do. She starts to laugh as she says God Mulder we are in our 50’s and we have 3 kids under the age of 2 years old. He laughs at her words and says we are going to be in our 70’s when they graduate from high school. Oh God I don’t even want to think about that she said. She then said do you realize that once Daisy is out of the terrible twos Sammy will be in them and then when she is out of them Jackson will be in them? He laughs and says I don’t want to think about that, I just want to go get OUR children and go home and we will talk to Amelia later and make sure this is what she wants but I think we both know what the answer will be.

Together they leave their office and head to the daycare center to pick up their children. They go to Daisy’s class room first and when she sees her parents at the door she gets so excited and goes running to her parents yelling “you cam ack you cam ack”. Scully picks her up and says of course we came back baby. Daisy wraps her arms around her Mommy’s neck and gives her a big hug. Scully then whispers in the baby’s ear “what about Daddy”? Daisy reaches for her Daddy and gives him a big hug as well. Together they go get Sammy and then Jackson, who were both also excited to see their parents. They go to the car and start the drive home. Scully decides that she can’t put off calling Amelia and that she needs to talk to her now about the adoption. She calls Amelia’s cell phone but is caught off guard when Tad answers. Hey Tad I was calling to check on Amelia and to talk to her about something she said.

Tad said let me guess, you are calling about a phone call that you got today? She said yes. Tad said, Amelia is asleep right now and I would rather not wake her because it has been a difficult day for her. He continues by saying I know you know that this is a very difficult decision for her and after she made the phone call to the attorney she cried in my arms for hours. She only fell asleep about an hour ago he said. Scully said, alright we will just talk to her tomorrow about the adoption. I think that is best Dana said Tad; hopefully tomorrow she will be feeling a little better. Scully said well let’s just plan on Mulder and I stopping by after we meet with Greg, so say 10 am. That is fine Dana we will see you tomorrow at 10 AM. Scully continued by saying, and Tad please have Amelia call me if she feels like talking, about anything and not just about the adoption. I will Dana, see you tomorrow said Tad.

Scully hangs up the phone and Mulder asks what happened. Tad said that after Amelia called Greg she basically cried in his arms for hours and only fell asleep about an hour ago asleep said Scully. Scully then turns around to look at the kids, Amelia’s kids, but especially Jackson. She reaches back and strokes his chubby cheek and thinks to herself that she could not love this child any more then she already does and she will be forever grateful to Amelia for entrusting them with her precious son, as well as her precious daughters. 

After getting home the family of 5 proceeds to have a normal evening consisting of, playing together, dinner, more play time, bath time, story time, and bed time. The only difference is Scully wants to cuddle with the sleeping Jackson a little longer. She sits in the rocking chair in his room and just watches the sleeping angel. Mulder finishes cleaning up downstairs and goes upstairs to find his wife.   
When he does not find her in their bedroom he goes straight to Jackson’s room and finds her holding THEIR son. He tip toes in the room and kneels next to her. Love, it’s late, we need to get some sleep because we certainly did not get a lot of sleep last night he said with a laugh. This makes her laugh also. Here, he says, let me take him and put him in his crib. She shakes her head no and tightens her grip on the baby boy. Scully, listen to me he says, Jackson is not going anywhere and we are going to be right down the hall.

She shakes her head no again and says I just don’t want to lose him. He looks at her with confusion and says we are not going to lose him Love. Even if Amelia changes her mind we are still going to be in this little boy’s life he said. I don’t mean lose him like Amelia changes her mind she said. Then what do you mean he asks? I mean lose him like The Smoking Man takes him away from us she says.   
Scully, I want you to listen to me he says, there is no way in hell that that man is coming anywhere near our son he said. But how are we going to protect him she asks? Skinner can’t keep putting a protective detail on Jackson, plus we know that The Smoking Man is connected to the government she said. Then we will hire private security guards he said. We have plenty of money and can afford to do whatever we have to too protect our son he said. I can talk to Tad, I am sure he knows of people that he trusts that we can hire said Mulder. Hell I would not be surprised if Tad even hired private security to protect Amelia’s son from The Smoking Man said Mulder.

Would you feel better if Jackson slept in our room tonight he asks? She shakes her head yes. Okay then he says I will set up the Pack N Play in our room. He helps Scully up and walks with her to their room while she cradles their son. She watches as he sets up the Pack N Play in the corner of their room. Once he is done he walks over to her and takes the sleeping baby from her arms and places him in the Pack N Play. As Mulder and Scully settle into bed and listen to the baby breathing they had no idea that something is about to happen at Tad’s penthouse.

Amelia has slept for much of the day and evening and only woke up about an hour ago. Tad had order them dinner and kept it warm for them until she was awake so they could have dinner together. Amelia could tell that Tad was unsure what to say so he just did not say much at all. She decides to break the silence by asking, can you help me take a shower? Of course he says. As he is helping her get out of bed they hear what sounds like someone kicking in the front door. Tad starts to rush to the bedroom door when that door is also kicked in. Standing before the two of them is Krycek. 

Well well well says Krycek, what do we have here? I hope I did not interrupt anything he says sarcastically. Tad steps between Krycek and Amelia and yells at Krycek to get the hell out of here because you are not taking her again. I know everything that you did not her and I am going to make you pay said Tad. Krycek laughs and says, isn’t that sweet, big man trying to protect a woman who does not deserve it. She is a whore and you would be better off without her said Krycek. Tad starts to rush toward Krycek yelling how dare you call her that but Amelia grabs his arm and pulls him back. She actually pulls him back a little too hard and he slams into the wall. Leave him alone she yells to Krycek. Krycek laughs and says the whore speaks. What do you want Alex she yells? You and I have some unfinished business he said and The Smoking Man is not going to be able to stop me this time said Krycek. Tad rushes toward Krycek again but Amelia steps between the 2 men.

Just then Krycek sees the ring on Amelia’s finger and says; well it looks like congratulations are in order as he grabs her hand. She pulls her hand away as two men come rushing into the room and grab Tad. Amelia tries to stop them when Krycek pulls out a gun and points it to Tad’s head. Give me a reason whore because you know I have no problem pulling this trigger. I honestly don’t have any problem with Mr. O’Malley here and I did not plan to kill him but I will unless you start to cooperate say Krycek. Now sit down on the bed while we take care for your fiancée here or I will put an end to his life yells Krycek. Amelia does as so is told and watches as the 2 men use zip ties to tie up Tad and gag him also. Take off the ring demands Krycek. No says Amelia. What did you say to me whore asks Krycek? I gave you an order and you better damn well follow it he said. Now take off the fucking ring he yells again. She does not move to take off the ring so Krycek turns around and kicks Tad in the stomach.

What the hell are you doing she yells while rushing toward Tad, you said you did not want to hurt him? You are wrong whore, I said I did not want to kill him said Krycek. Now take off the ring before I hurt him again Krycek yells. Okay okay, just don’t hurt him anymore she begs while kneeling down in front of Tad. Hurry up yells Krycek because we have to go. She takes off the ring and places it on the floor in front of Tad’s face, since his hands are restrained behind his back, and then kisses him on the head and whispers I love you but I can’t do this anymore, I am sorry. Krycek grabs Amelia by the arm, as Tad is yelling but it is unclear because of the gag, and says come on whore you and I have some things to deal with. Tad watches as Krycek pulls Amelia out of the room and out of his sight. Tad tries for the next several hours to free his hands but all he accomplishes is bloody raw wrists. He thinks to himself that he does not know what time it is but Mulder and Dana are suppose to be here at 10 am so then they will find Amelia and he is going to kill Alex Krycek.

At about 3 AM Scully is awakened by Jackson who is starting to fuss. She decides to take Jackson downstairs so not to disturb Mulder. She gently removes Mulder’s arm that is wrapped around her waist and she tip toes to the Pack N Play. She picks up the fussy baby and quietly leaves the bedroom. They go downstairs where Jackson starts to become more and more upset. She does everything she can think of to sooth him but he will just not calm down. She changes his diaper, rocks him, walks around the living room with him, sings to him, plays with him, and tries to give him a bottle. She checks his temperature to see if he is sick. She checks to see if he is teething. She thinks to herself, he might be teething but she can’t be sure but she gives him some infant Tylenol anyway. She takes off his pajamas and makes sure he is not hurt anywhere. She remembers that Amelia said that he loves music so Scully puts a CD on of lullaby music but it does not seem to help calm the upset baby down.

Mulder wakes up at about 4 AM to find he is alone in bed. He looks toward the bathroom but sees the door is open and the light is turned off. He gets out of bed and as he is walking to the bedroom door he looks in the Pack N Play and sees that it is empty. Once in the hallway he hears music and crying coming from downstairs. He goes downstairs and sees Scully walking in circles around the living room while gently bouncing an upset Jackson. He says, Scully what is going on? She is startled when she hears Mulder say her name. She looks at him and says I don’t know what is wrong, he has been upset for an hour and I have tried everything I can think of to calm him down but nothing is working. Mulder walks over to Scully and says, here let me try. He takes the baby from her but that just upsets Jackson more and he reaches back out for his Mommy. She takes her son back and starts to bounce him again. 

For the next 2 hours all Mulder can do is sit there and watch as Scully becomes more and more frustrated and upset because she can’t get their son to calm down. Mulder tries several times to take the baby and try to calm him down but each time the baby just becomes more upset and reaches for his Mommy. Scully tells Mulder several times to go ahead and go back to bed but he says no because he wants be there for her and to support her. He feels bad that he can’t help calm the baby down. The only thing he can do is make some coffee because he knows that they both are going to need it.

Finally at about 6 am Jackson cries himself to sleep. As she holds him she goes to sit on the couch and Mulder puts his arm around her to comfort her. Mulder says, why don’t you give me the baby and I will keep him downstairs and you can go lay down for a little while. That’s okay she says, I am up so I might as well start getting ready for the day before the girls wake up. She then leans toward him and says but thank you and gives him a kiss on the lips. Then go upstairs and place Jackson back in the Pack N Play and they get ready for the day. Jackson sleeps while they get ready and while they get the girls up and ready. As Mulder feeds the girls breakfast Scully gets Jackson dressed for daycare and he continues to sleep. Once she is done she places him in his infant car seat and then goes to the kitchen to get some coffee. She sits at the table with Mulder and the girls and says with a laugh; well I guess 3 hours of crying really wore him out.

They drop the kids off at daycare and then they arrive at their office about 8:30 am. It’s funny because years ago when they were single, Mulder was usually arriving at the office by 7 am and Scully not far behind him. But now between living about an hour away from the office and having to get the kids ready they are lucky if they make it to work by 9 am. Today they knew they had to be at work before 9 am because they are going to meet Greg. While waiting for a phone call from security saying that Greg is here they get a call from Skinner saying that they can use his office to sign the paperwork. At 8:58 AM the phone on Mulder’s desk rings. Mulder he answers. I will be right there he says and hangs up the phone. He looks at Scully and says Greg is here. He continues by saying why don’t you go ahead and go to Skinner’s office and I will get Greg. Okay she responds. They go their separate ways, Scully to Skinner’s office and Mulder to the lobby. 

Mulder goes to the lobby and greets Greg. Where is Dana asks Greg? She is waiting for us upstairs said Mulder. The 2 men go upstairs to Skinner’s office where Skinner and Scully are waiting for them. Greg says hello Dana it is nice to see you again. He continues by saying hello Walter it is nice to see you again as well. I am happy to be seeing all of you under better circumstances then last time he says. Let me get the papers out and we can do this really quickly said Greg. You both know the drill from the 2 previous adoptions so this should be really quick he said. Both Mulder and Scully sign where told to sign and Greg says that is all I need. I will keep you updated on the termination of Amelia’s parental rights and the status of the adoption said Greg. Just like before, I don’t foresee any problems getting the adoption to go thru since you already have custody of the child he said. Actually there is one last thing he said, I need to know what the child’s name will be when the adoption is finalized for the new birth certificate. Scully said his name will be Jackson Walter Scully-Mulder. Greg gathers his things and Mulder walks him out. Mulder then meets Scully in their office where they gather their things to head over to Amelia and Tad’s.

They get to Tad’s building and use the keycard he gave them to get in the back door and elevator. They take the elevator to the penthouse floor and head to Tad’s penthouse. As they start to approach Mulder notices that the door appears to have been forced open. Both agents pull their guns and enter the penthouse with caution. They check the living room and kitchen and don’t find anything so they make their way to the bedroom and notice that that door appears to have been forced open as well. They enter the bedroom and notice Tad on the floor. Scully rushes to him and takes the gag out of his mouth. They took her said Tad with a strained voice. Scully reaches for a scalpel that is in her medical bag that she left there and undoes the zip ties around his hands and feet. Who took her asks Mulder as he is pulling out his phone and dialing Skinner’s phone number. Tad responds, Krycek and 2 men. Once Tad’s hands are undo he reaches for the engagement ring that is laying on the floor.

When did they take her asks Mulder? I am not exactly sure but I think it was around 10 pm last night said Tad. We need to hurry before it is too late he continues. Skinner answers his private phone line by saying this better be good Mulder because I am in a meeting. Mulder says Amelia is gone. What yells Skinner? We just got here and the door has been kicked in and we found Tad tied up said Mulder. Tad says it was Krycek continues Mulder. Skinner says I will be there as soon as I can, wait for me and we can figure out what to do next. Before you do that we need you to make sure the kids are safe because I don’t put it past Krycek to go after them. Consider it done says Skinner.

Skinner looks at the people in his office and says I am sorry but this meeting needs to be rescheduled. He then picks up the phone and dials a phone number. When the call is answered Skinner says I need a protection detail of 4 agents in my office in the next 2 minutes and a 5 agent to run an errand. He hangs up the phone and goes out to Kimberly’s desk. Amelia was taken again so I need you to go get the kids from daycare and take them back to the farm house along with a protection detail. Mulder and Scully have put you on the list as an authorized person to pick up the children so you will not have any problems there.

He then says, as he takes out his wallet and hands her his credit card, Mulder and Scully have their car so we don’t have any car seats so have the 5th agent that I have requested go buy 3 car seats while you and the protection detail go get the kids and come back to my office and wait. Once the 5th agent has returned then take a F.B.I. vehicle to the farm house and stay there until you hear from me, Mulder, or Scully. Just then the 5 agents arrive to Skinner’s office and he says you 4 are to go with Kimberly to pick up Agent Mulder and Scully’s children and protect them with your lives.

Take them home and if anyone comes on to the property other than me, Mulder, or Scully then you should consider them armed and dangerous and shoot to kill. He looks at the 5th agent and says talk to Kimberly and she will tell you what you need to do. As Skinner is leaving his office he gets on his phone and dials the phone number for The Lone Gunmen. Once they answer he tells them what is going on and that they need to start to monitor ever surveillance camera on Mulder and Scully’s property to make sure no one other than the 4 agents, Kimberly, or the children step foot on that property. The Gunmen agree to do what Skinner has asked of them. 

Tad tries to get up off the floor but he grabs his side and cries out. Scully pushes him back to the floor and pulls his shirt up. She sees Tad’s side is one big bruise. What happened she asks? Tad said that Krycek told Amelia to take her engagement ring off and when she wouldn’t do it Krycek kicked me; I think he might have broken a rib. Scully starts to feel around Tad’s side and then said he defiantly broke a couple of ribs. She looks at Mulder and says we need to get him to a hospital. No said Tad, I am not going to a hospital because I need to find Amelia before it is too late. Mulder looks at Tad and says you are no good to us if you are going to slow us down. I will not slow you down but I need to help find Amelia said Tad. Mulder and Scully look at each other and then Mulder says fine but the minute you start to slow us down you are on your own. Deal said Tad.

They help Tad off the floor and he starts to pace the bedroom floor. Scully says, you have said twice now that you need to find her before it is too late. What do you mean by that she asks? Tad does not want to say that Amelia was talking about ending her life so he says, I mean we need to find her before Krycek hurts her again. Mulder calls The Gunmen, who tell him that Skinner already has them monitoring the property, and say he needs them to check all the surveillance cameras and traffic cameras around Tad’s building starting around 9 PM last night. He continues by saying Tad is not sure of the exact time but thinks it was about 10 PM. Finally he says that they probably went out the back of the building but I would not put it past Krycek to change things up and go out the front door.

Mulder is now also pacing the floor waiting for Skinner to arrive and trying to figure out what they are going to do. Both men continue to pace back and forth until finally Scully says, would you two stop that please because you are driving me crazy. Tad’s cell phone rings so he answers it and listens to the person on the other end of the phone and then says let him up. He hangs up the phone and says Skinner is here and on his way up. The next few minutes pass in silence as the 3 wait for Skinner to arrive. Skinner finally arrives to the penthouse and takes one look at Tad and can tell that he is hurt. Are you okay he asks? Tad says I will be fine once we find Amelia. What do we do asks Skinner?

I don’t know said Mulder. I have The Gunmen checking all the traffic and surveillance cameras in the area he said but if they don’t find anything then we have nothing, just like every other time they have taken her he said. Just then Tad’s phone rings. He looks at it and sees the screen says unknown caller. Who is it asks Mulder? I don’t know said Tad, it say unknown caller. Answer it Mulder instructed, and put it on speaker. Tad did as he was told and answers the call. Hello he says. There is nothing from the other end of the call. Hello he repeats but still nothing from the other end of the call. Tad starts to end the call but Mulder stops him. Just then they hear a cough from the other end of the call. Hello says Tad again. They hear another cough and then they all hear a familiar voice. Tad I don’t know how long I have said Amelia. Mulder whispers to Skinner to call The Gunmen and trace the call. Skinner gets The Gunmen on the phone and says they need to trace a call. Tad quickly says his cell phone number and Skinner repeats it to The Gunmen.

Tad says Amelia can you tell me where you are? She says I am sorry Tad. Baby, there is nothing for you to be sorry about but I need you to tell me where you are he says. No she says; stay away so you don’t get hurt because I don’t know if there are any more men coming. Amelia I need you to listen to me he says because Mulder, Dana, and Skinner are here and we are going to come and get you. No she says; stay away besides it is too late. Scully has a look of panic on her face and she asks, what does she mean it is too late? Tad says Amelia it is not too late, because we are going to come and get you and bring you home. Amelia says, Tad I need you to listen to me. Okay Amelia I am listening he says. They can tell that she is starting to cry. She says, I am sorry but I can’t do it anymore. She starts to cough again and then continues by saying I can’t do it anymore Tad. I just want it to stop she says. 

What the hell is she talking about asks Mulder? Skinner asks The Gunmen what the status of the trace is and they say that just need 60 more seconds. Skinner looks at Tad and says keep her on the line for 60 more seconds. Tad says, Amelia I need you to talk to me and tell me where you are. No response. Amelia please tell me where you are he says? All they hear is coughing. Damn it Amelia; tell me where you are right now he yells. They hear her voice again and she says nice try at trying to get me mad but it is not going to work because I am not going to tell you where I am even if I knew. I told you it is too late she repeats. Scully grabs the phone from Tad and says Amelia please tell us where you are so we can bring you home. No Dana, it is better this way says Amelia. She continues by saying, I have found what I need and it will all be over soon. What the hell is that supposed to me asks Mulder? Tad grabs the phone back from Scully and starts yelling in the phone, you can’t do this to me Amelia please. Don’t do this to your sister and your children he says. I am doing it for all of you not to all of you say Amelia.

Skinner yells we have the trace; she is about 30 minutes from here. They rush out of the penthouse and to the elevator as Tad continues to talk to Amelia. Baby, we are coming for you so just hold on but there is no response so Tad tries again and again but still no response. He is about to end the call when Mulder says don’t, we might be able to hear something else from her. They get out of the elevator and out the back door where Skinner’s F.B.I. SUV is waiting. They all get in and Skinner takes off with lights and sirens. Tad just stares at his phone trying to will Amelia to say something else. Scully turns to Tad and says I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know right now.

What do you mean asks Tad? Don’t play stupid with me Tad she says, you know what Amelia was talking about and now I want to know. Scully continues by asking what does she mean by saying I am sorry, that it is too late, she can’t do this anymore, she just wants it to stop, and she has found what she needs and it will all be over soon. Tad does not respond to Scully’s question. Tad O’Malley I swear to God if you know something you better tell me before I make your life a living hell she yells. Tad starts to cry and says I am sorry I tried to talk her out of it the other night and I though it worked but I guess not. Talk her out of what asks Mulder? Through tears running down his cheeks he continues to look at his phone hoping that he will hear Amelia’s voice again. Mulder yells answer me, talk her out of what? Talk her out of killing herself responds Tad.


End file.
